My Past
by Lycory
Summary: Yen,daughter of Bloom & Valtor, 2 of the most powerful beings in the world, lived as a normal kid. But found a book in her attic that changed her life forever. She get to know about the dad that she never knew and never expected he would return one day. Link to get a larger view of the book cover : lycory . deviantart . com - remember to clear the spaces
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Twelve-year old Yen Sparx was helping her mom clean the attic, she didn't know anything about her dad or he being a sorcerer and a convict nor that she was actually the princess of Sparx. Nope, Bloom did not tell her anything. Yen and her mom lived in a little house on Gardenia. She had lived an ordinary life ,so far.

Yen was cleaning a trunk when she found a brown leather book, it was thick, _very thick_, and it had a strap vertically around it on the right. Yen, like her mom, was a curious girl. She blew dust away from the book to reveal an empty cover, it has no tittle. She had never seen this book before, being curious, Yen kept the book and get on with her work.

That night , Bloom had tucked her into bed. Yen waited until her mother was gone then she quickly switched on the little night light on her desk. Yen proceeded to reached under her bed and took out the book, taking a closer look, the book seemed older than herself. The pages are yolky yellow and some are torn , but the read are still readable. Yen excitedly turned the first page , on the top, it is written _Prologue _. Her eyes began scanning the next line .

_Dear Diary, The day I have decided to write this book, my mind is made , I will put down every incident in this book and watch my little daughter Yen grow up. Talking about Yen , I have not told her about her father , she must know the truth but I will wait until the time is right. This book contains all the incidents of my life, I've been through so many things , so many excitement , so many memories, and so many sorrows. Some incidents scared me for life, some people scared me for life. The thought of this incidents that occurred fading into oblivion has been bugging me that is why I have decide to write them into this since the day I met Yen's father , my life is changed forever , he left me , left me with Yen. I will wait for him to come back no matter how long it takes. I will wait._

Yen looked at the date, it is listed as 2029. Her age is 2 on that year ; Yen thought back, trying to remember her mom writing anything on that year but she couldn't seem to remember , maybe she's just too young. Yen closed the book and slip it under her bed, she switched off the lights and decided to continue reading it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 The Day I First Met Valtor

**Second chapter of 'My Past' hope this will attract more readers. Anyway , i kinda ran out of some ideas on Against My Fate because some of the incidents that are supposed to happened there, i decided to shift it here. So over there is like , kind of empty well if i used the same idea on both stories please don't hate me xD.**

* * *

Yen sank into her bed " Phew , today is a rough day." She was going to turn in for the day when she felt something hard under her bed. Remembering about the book, Yen pulled it out and excitedly opened the book cover, skipping the prologue. She nearly choked on the first sentence.

**Chapter 1 : The Day I First Met My Daughter's Father**

"Bloom, Watch out!" Layla called out but she was too late. Icy's blast hit her on the head. Bloom went unconscious and she plunged into the deep dark lifeless water. Layla balled her fists " You're going to pay Icy ! " Icy just laughed as she battled the Winx.

On the other hand, Bloom fell to the bottom of the Ocean of Tides. She landed on a platform, left to die in the lifeless water. But just after the moment she landed on it, it began to rise and soon, Bloom was coughing out water in the round platform. She opened her eyes slightly to see a tall figure walking towards her.

"Hi" He introduced himself " I'm Valtor" he raised a hand to touch her hair.  
Bloom pushed him away " Why are you doing this ? This is evil ! it's bad ! You are killing lives!"  
"That is not of my concern, I'm here to tell you about _us_" He smirked and proceeded to lean on a nearby pillar " You see Bloom, everything you have ; I,on the other hand, am the opposite. _But _there is one thing we have in common. And that is the Dragon Flame."  
Bloom's eyes widened, her pupils shrank. _ This horrible man possessed the power as great as hers.  
_"Don't be shocked , my dear. You see, 17 years ago, I got in Sparx to be a _spy. _Yes, and I worked my way up to the King's favorite adviser and therefore, knew all the secrets of the palace. It was _me, who opened the gates for Lord Darkar and The Ancesstral Witches. It was me, who told them all about the security. It was me, who had a hand in destroying your planet. _" His voice was extra mocking on the last sentence.  
"Why are you telling me this ?" Bloom was horrified. Why did every bad guy she met had something to do with destroying her realm ?  
" Because , I want to warn you to keep out of my way . I am here to become the most powerful wizard in the magical dimension and you better keep out of my way." He snarled  
"No ! no deal Valtor , you are hurting others"  
"It's not like I cared "  
"Why are you doing this ? Why are you taking other people's home ?" Bloom was both nervous and afraid.

"ICY ! Give up now or we will finish you ." Stella sneered  
"Oh yeah ? Let's see who finish who first" It was clear that Icy is not going to turn her head down.  
"You're a creep getting rid of Bloom like that " Musa yelled at her while avoiding a blast from Icy.  
"How fair is five over one then?" Icy spat  
"Well You are a convict , twice ; and we're not" Stella Shot back.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Bloom, but now it's your choice to make. Leave me _or_ fight me ." His tiger tooth flared under the sun.  
"No ! The winx is trained to keep the world save and we're not going to flea when danger arises!"  
"It seems that you are destined to fight me, we _will_ battle. But at the right time."  
"No!" That instant , Layla jumped in and defended Bloom " Fight me Valtor this is my realm."  
"Pathetic Princess " Valtor shot a bolt into her stomach and she jerked backwards and fell into the water. " No!" Bloom yelled , she turned to Valtor but he was gone.  
Tecna and Musa dived deep down the waters to save Layla. Nervously waiting, Bloom spotted something flashing on the platform that Valtor had been standing a minute ago. She went over and picked it up. It's a silver little chain bracelet with tiny bells few and far between each other. _Why would an escaped convict like Valtor keep something like that with him ?_

Valtor looked at the winx in his hideout, they are a problem. He waved for the witches, " Yes?" Icy answered while Darcy and Stormy yawned. " I Got a job for you," he said " bring me more information about that girl, Bloom."

Yen stared numbly at the name Valtor , _Dad ?_

* * *

**Well, Just in case you thought it was 'unlogical' well the tittle says Bloom met her Dad and through the whole chapter, Valtor is the only guy in there. So it does makes sense. For some people who don't know me well, I'm not the type who make stories that 'don't make sense' and unfinish stories so, relax. ^-^ Hope you enjoy !**

**Rain**


	3. Chapter 2 History or rather His Story

Its already 10pm, but Yen was restless. She wanted to know more about this Valtor, could he really be her father ? Her mom had told her nothing about him . On numerous occasions, when Yen asked for her dad, Bloom's eyes would go watery and she would turn away. So, Yen decided, that she will find out about him herself. Stopping on the third page, Yen's one of the kind golden eyes scanned the words.

* * *

**Chapter 2: History or rather His Story**

"Valtor , which realm is our next stop ?" Darcy asked while twirling a strand of hair on her gloved finger.  
"Argh ! We're speaking to a wall!" Icy stomped her foot on the ground.  
But Valtor just ignored them, he couldn't bother himself about the trix and stop what he was doing at the current moment.  
" Valtor could you look at me while I'm TALKING to you and stop looking at the loser BLOOM!" Icy couldn't take it anymore and she shot a blast to the reflecting image of a happy Bloom on the wall. But before it could reach it, Valtor put out his hand and crush the sad little ball.  
"You have been looking at her for weeks ! When will you ever stop ? Look at me !" Icy demanded , one would give her a slap on the face, hard ; for the annoyance of her temper. But Valtor was patient, and after Icy's outburst ; for the first time in a fortnight, Valtor answered her question " What?"  
"Let's get going to another realm and steal some magic scroll instead of just sitting near looking at that pathetic fairy laughing all the time !" Icy spat all the words in one go.  
"Go wherever you want but leave me to my business…." He replied slowly.  
"Hey, do you think he is crushing on Bloom ? " Darcy whispered in Stormy's ear and her a wave of electricity shot through her hair.  
"Bloom is a worthy enemy, if we do not watch our steps; one day, our deaths will be by her hands."  
A shudder passed through the trix, they flew off. Leaving Valtor behind, who was still glancing at the image of Bloom smiling back.

"Bloom ! Faragonda is calling us"  
"Yes, Stella I'm coming" Bloom rubbed her eye until it turned blood-red. She had just woke up by a frowning Griselda and was ordered to Faragonda's office immediately.  
"Why do you think she called us in such a hurry ? " Musa asked no one in particular, but she got an answer. " Maybe it's something about Valtor" Layla said, and she was right.

When they entered the headmistress' room, the familiar red armchair's back was facing them. Faragonda heard the opening sound of the door and slowly turned to the Winx. She blinked once, "Bloom, what happened to your eye ?"  
"Oh, its nothing Miss F , I sort of didn't had enough sleep"  
Faragonda got down sternly, "girls I'm afraid this Valtor you had just met is indeed a problem." She lifted a finger to push her glasses up, all the Winx had been very brave and strong during their last battle with Lord Darkar and the trix. But now, Valtor is entirely a different matter. "Valtor is nothing like the trix and Lord Darkar, he is pure evil , he will give no hesitation to hurt other people and he definitely wouldn't spare a second thought killing either of you." The winx are scared stiff, something, no , someone that could scared the lights out of their principal certainly wouldn't be small.  
"Why are you so erm… worried of Valtor." Bloom asked.  
"There is something you need to know Bloom, so does all of you." Faragonda waved a giant silver screen appear in the air. She gave another motion and the winx stared, their jaws almost touching the ground. " 17 years ago, Valtor passed himself off as a pheasant , looking for a job at the palace of Sparx. He gave in his name was Will Jones. Which, soon turned out to be a fake, he worked hard from a pager to the top of the king's advisers . Some said he had even bonded with King Orital as his bonded brother. But one day, the sky turned black-blue the clouds were all howling and the palace door shoke violently. The Ancesstral Witches, Lord Darkar and a massive army of shadow monster were spotted heading to the palace. King Orital had ordered the gates of the palace closed, they were made of special magic that no dark ones could break it open. But they had inside job, Will opened the gates and they came in without even the need to lift a finger. Lord Darkar and the Ancesstral Witches fought through the palace security easily, it is clear that they were told all about how the guard were poised and more. That's how Sparx was left in ruins, but Bloom, you lived through the war is still a mystery and miracle. I was told that Daphne was in trouble too , therefore she couldn't had the time to bring you out of your nursery at that time. You were found on the corridor outside your nursery which is in ruins at that time."  
Bloom blinked " Valtor is my bonded uncle ?"  
Faragonda said " Maybe , but I'm sure Orital would break the bond if he knew Valtor was the link behind all this… mess."  
"That means I have a score to settle with Valtor, no, I have three scores to settle. My parents, my planet and the responsible for Daphne's death." Bloom said fiercely.  
"No , Bloom , girls, all of you , do not go into battle with Valtor on your own or without my permission, he is just too dangerous, as I said earlier he wouldn't hesitation at the thought for killing any of you." Faragonda's eyes flashed with fear behind her spectacles.  
" But Miss F we cant let Valtor get away with all this." Bloom protested.  
"Yes and we can avenge your parents when the time is right."  
"But… "  
"No buts , Bloom , your naïve altitude is getting too far for my liking. Let me have your word that you will not fight Valtor unless I told you to."  
"What if I don't want to promise ?" Bloom is just too stubborn.  
"Then I'm I have to ask Griselda to hold all of you to custody temporarily."  
The Winx were shocked , their principal had never threatened any of them before. Valtor must have sure to got her rattled, badly.

"Hey did you guys see how Faragonda react when Bloom said she didin't want to give a promise ?" Musa asked.  
"Yeah I meant , its was just so creepy, Miss F was never like that." Stella shivered  
"Valtor must have done something really big" Bloom thought out loud. And the Winx walked in silence back into their room.

Valtor looked at the mix of worried and anger of Bloom's face in the mirror. "So, Faragonda has forbid you to find me, I guess I'll just find _you" _ and he let out a cruel laugh.

Yen was far too shocked to yawn, her eyes read the journal again and again until she could memorize it. _ Her dad is a criminal ? It couldn't be , if her dad was or even is a criminal, that means she's a criminal's daughter . No, no ,no she thought , it couldn't be . _ Yen wrapped the sheets over her head and slept quickly to stop herself from thinking more about what she had just learnt.

* * *

**This chap may be a little too short but I'll make it up to you. This story is going to be a uniquely long one and I needed it to match the tittle too. Enjoy ! **

**Rain~**


	4. Chapter 3 The First Battle

**Okay this chapter has been sitting on my computer for quite a longtime but i havent been free to post it. Afraid of my rotten English, ive checked it over and over again. So i hope this hasnt many errors in it =)**

* * *

Yawning, Yen pulled out the book from under her bed, no bad day is gonna stop her from reading it everyday. Her urge to know more about her villain father had been far more greater than her urge to sleep. Risking of having lack of sleep the next day , she flipped to the forth page of the enormous book.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The First Battle**

"Bloom!" WigZig yelled  
"Argh , go to hell Valtor !" Bloom booted up from her desk with a paper attached to her forehead. The class roared with laughter except for the professor.  
" Bloom, I thought Faragonda told you to keep out of matters involved Valtor. " He looked sternly at her " It's the sixth time this week, I wont overlook a second error." Before returning to the teacher's desk, he warned her " If it happens again , I'll just have to report to Ms Faragonda."

Actually, he didn't need to, Faragonda had been watching the girls ever since she had told them about Sparx and Valtor. It is getting serious for the winx are no small fairies. They'd have to guts to fly straight to Valtor now and destroy him. The matter had been buzzing in her head for more than a week and she still couldn't find a solution to it.

The Winx had helped Alfea and saved Magix in quite a few occasions but this is no small problem. This is big , _very big_. Faragonda herself had once witnessed the destruction of Valtor's power. She had been really shocked and afraid.

Needless to say, Valtor had a vicious and cunning brain. If the winx were to went to his hideout and destroy him. He'd probably been waiting for them before they could even lay a finger on him. They wouldn't have been long over powered long before they knew what was happening.

She also knew that what Valtor have in mind now is revenge, revenge over her , Griffin and Saladin. The company of light had been the main reason Valtor had been sent to the Omega Prison, the company of light had merged all their power and strength to destroy and capture him. She knew his first target would be CloudTower, and Alfea would be next on the list. Ever since the news that Valtor had escaped, Faragonda had feared everyday that he would attack the school.

And as if she hadn't had enough problems, Saladin had just had her informed that Valtor had took down a patrol sent by the counselors. Faragonda pressed her hand against her temple, hoping the pounding headache would go away.

Valtor looked at his old enemy, the leader of the Company of Light next to Orital and Mariam. As much as she had suffered, he had enjoyed it. But for what she had done, he decided it was not enough. The hunger of revenge flashed across his eyes as he gathered all his plans on taking revenge. He had plotted it for 17 years and no one is going to stop him.

Valtor waved his hand and the image of Faragonda was quickly replaced by 6 girls without a second's transition. He looked at them, they are strong fairies and mighty warriors . But what they had the strongest was their will. _ Their will to destroy him. _ He wasn't the least worried about them, or at least what he thinks. He knew they stand a chance to destroy him but they hadn't know his weak point yet. No, they don't. And he could take advantage of it. Although if he continued to battle with them , he knew there was a slight chance that they would succeed but that's is not going to stop his revenge which he had plotted for 17 long years.

"Bloom , stop worrying about Valtor. " Flora comforted her.

"I cant, I've got so much to ask him. And he has so much to pay." Bloom's voice was filled with emotions.

"Bloom, ever since Faragonda told us about Sparx and Valtor you and Layla have been acting weird. Both of you wouldn't even talk to us !" Stella complained.

"Valtor destroyed her realm, its reasonable for her to act this way." Bloom fell backwards into her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Valtor destroyed you planet 17 years ago, it's a long time Bloom, let it go."

"Its not that easy , Musa . If it weren't for him I'd have a family ! I'd have a sister who loved me."

" But if it weren't for him you wouldn't met Mike and Vanessa, and us."

"I guess your right Musa, but still …."

" Chill, girl " Stella placed her hand on Bloom's back.

" Valtor is destroying Magix , taking over the realms, recruiting unwilling minions , having the trix wreak havoc as they pleased and plotting to take over CloudTowe , Red Fountain and Alfea." Musa blurted out.

" In other words, getting revenge." Tecna added smartly.

" Which is never a good thing." Stella pointed out.

" We must stop him !" Layla boomed without warning and Musa nearly fell from her chair.

Valtor chuckled. Talking about stopping him is one thing , doing it is another. Such naïve girls, he thought. _ Stop him ? _ Ever since he escaped the Omega Prison, he had started to rise to power, reading every spell book he could lay his hands on and taking over famous realm, gathering the powers of the magic scrolls and wreak havoc in every realm he been through. Even the Company of Light couldn't stop him now , let alone the Winx. He quickly recovered and looked into the mirror again. _ They were gone. _ He was still searching for them when the sound of exploding rocks startled him.

Valtor spund around in defense, it was automatic. His years training with the Ancesstral Witched have been paying off now. The choking smoke cleared as he saw the last person he expected to appear in his hideout.

_Bloom._

"How did you find me ? " He snarled.

" With a little technology and brains." Tecna walked out from behind Bloom, a ladybug-like tracking device resting on her hands.

Valtor chuckled " Not that you can stop me"

"We'll see about that ! " Stella jumped out from behind Bloom, followed by the rest of the winx.

" Well, well Bloom. It seems like we have met again." He smirked, not in the least worried of the danger he was in.

Bloom kept quiet.

" Well aren't you going to start the play?" He mocked but Bloom was still silent.

The truth is , Bloom's anger was burning but Faragonda had always told her that rage isnt everything. So she controlled her anger, if only he didn't mention about ….

"Come one , child . Wheres the good little girl wanting to take revenge for her _ darling parents ? "_

Her anger exploded. She replied his question by shooting a fireball at him, sending him crashing against the perky hard rocks of the caves in Tides. Like spears, the sharp rocks pierced his spine and sending an _indescribable_ pain through his back. But as if he barely had a scratch, he was still looking down when he said " looks like someone learnt a new trick, " he paused and looked up " I did too."

As soon as he said that, a huge wave of mermaid guards swarmed over the winx. Followed by a barrage of deadly spears heading their direction. They just managed to avoid them when Layla noticed one of the mermaids was her friend " Sereina ! No !" She glared at Valtor with looks that could kill. " What have you done with them ? "

Leaning against the walls with his hands crossed, He said " You didn't think a dark wizard like me would come into battle without an army , would you ?" Then he laughed.

With tears, Layla fought the mermaids , trying to hurt them as less as possible and using every spell she know only to make them pass out.

With his back filled with blood flowing down like little rivers, Valtor seemed totally unaware of the pain. Instead, he sat on a stone structure which resembled a chair and watched the winx fought as hard as they could . " This is better than I've expected ! " His laughter was soon drowned by the sound of clashing swords and spears.

* * *

Yen's eye widened. But her golden pupil still shone as brightly as ever. Her _dad tried to kill her mom ? Could he really been a dark wizard ? Was he as powerful as what her mom described him in the book ? If yes then how had her mom and him together in the first place ? _ Questions were still buzzing around her head as she wrapped blankets around her head to rest for the day.

* * *

For the next chapter , Well see for youself ! Bye =^-^=

Rain ~


	5. Chapter 4 A Story Behind, Untold

**I'm preparing for mid-term so this is going to be the last chapter I'll be posting this month ( maybe) or if not im sure to post the next chapter half a month later. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Story Behind, Untold**

Yen jolted out of her bed. She quickly grab her alarm clock while rubbing her eye to clear her vision as she tried to make out the time, as the hands merged to one, she finally saw it. _7:00am_. "Crap!" She cursed as she quickly get out of her bed without even bothering to tidy the sheets. She had no time for that , school will start soon and she only had 15 minutes to get ready.

Hastily taking out her pajamas and putting on her uniform, Yen snatched her bag from the study desk and slammed the door behind her. Unaware that she had left the book on the floor.

As soon as she was gone , a gently breeze made its way through her unclose french window, blowing the pages open. A hand that seem like it's made out of fog caressed the cover of the big leather book. Sunlight flashed against his gleaming golden eyes as it examine every page of the book.

The foggy figure tried to hold up the book for a closer look but he couldn't. He could only act like the wind and slowly flip the book page by page. Reminiscing what Yen's mom and himself had been through a decade ago, a tear appeared at his right eye and gracefully fell on the book, blurring a little part of its contents.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for school!" Yen complained to Bloom while pulling a face.

" Yen dear, that would teach you a lesson for sleeping late when I told you not to."

Yen hastily gulp down her milk , stuffed the sandwich in her mouth and rushed out to the bus station.

Bloom shoke her head. Yen is slowly growing up now, and soon, she's bound to know about her father. The matter had been puzzling Bloom ever since Yen was born. She haven't even figured what to tell her yet. All those years , Bloom had managed to protect Yen from the truth. A few times she had tried to find the courage to tell Yen about her father . But whenever she did, her instincts told her it would be better if Yen didn't know about the truth at all.

She had also faked her age; making herself older than she really were, when Yen had graduated to primary school. Bloom didn't want the kids laughing at Yen for having a mother who gave birth to her at the young age of 18. Bloom is 30 now, but in her documents, she had used magic to change the numbers to 35. That's more like it.

Also, Bloom had not tell Yen about her dad because, well, she couldn't stop the children from laughing at Yen for the fact that she didn't have a father; but she could stop Yen feeling different from the others. Bloom couldn't imagine what Yen would do if she knew her father _was_ a convict, _was._

But one thing had kept Bloom proud and relief towards her daughter, ever since Yen started school, Bloom knew many had talked behind her back about Yen being a single-parent child. While mothers did that ; their children did too, at school. Bloom had witnessed how the kids made fun of Yen in class when she was not there. But to her surprise, Yen had the matter well taken care of very smoothly. She had handled the situation very well at a very young age.

As soon as Bloom snapped out of her thoughts, she returned to her room. Bloom began tidying her room which contained a desk, a wardrobe, a bathroom , two single-beds and a table lamp on either of it's sides.

Although Bloom had always used only one of the beds, she acted as if she is living with another person. She cleaned and tidy the other bed as if a person had been sleeping there. In reality, she was actually waiting , waiting for the return of Yen's father. He had vanished 13 years ago and she had been the only one who still believes he is still living. She could feel his fire burning lively from within.

Still fussing over the position of the blanket, Bloom was unaware that she was being watched. A foggy figure stood outside her window, with only a narrow water pipe supported him 2 floors below the ground . One slip could cause him plunging to his death, not that he would worry.

He couldn't consider himself fully dead nor alive. His sprit was locked away and so was his body. Without a shell, his soul roamed mindlessly on the surface of the earth without a goal, but not him. He had regrets, he had worries , he had something he couldn't let go, and he is looking at her.

Looking at family which is unofficially his, he gathered the thought of what had had them separated in the first place.

Cursing the person who did it, the pipe broke and he fell. If it hadn't been for his hands that gripped the window sill, he could've been seriously hurt.

Slowly, he lowered himself to the group and lean against the wall for some rest. Although he wasn't completely alive, he still had the physical feeling and emotions of a living person.

Bloom thought she heard a brittle sound , maybe it was the damned pigeons, she thought. She finished tidying up her room and when down stairs to cook lunch for Yen when she return.

He looked at his first love , and last. As she prepared lunch. He had been to many other houses where families were together having their dinner, they were happy , they were whole , no one was left out. He could too, but he missed the chance.

His thoughts drifted to his daughter , she is twelve now. She had almost enter her teen age. And he had missed everything , he missed the chance to see her as a baby, missed the chance to see her childhood, missed the chance to take care of her and finally , missed the chance to do his job as a father.

Bloom placed two sets of plate , fork and spoon on the table with the three dishes she had prepared. They were all Yen's favorite. She smiled to herself at the thought of what she would say when she return from school.

Bloom was exhausted, running a family alone wasn't easy. Bloom fell into a sofa in the living room. As soon as she touch the soft and fluffy cushions, she fell asleep.

Valtor was sad to see Bloom struggling to run the family, he had finally dared to enter the house. Although he had the ability to turn invisible as he wished, Valtor still couldn't find the courage to face Bloom. Now that she was unconscious, he slowly paced to her side and caressed her face. He thought he felt her eye twitched and quickly removed his hand. He had owed her so much, he destroyed her home planet , he took her parents as well as cause the death of her only sister. He killed (not single-handedly) all the people of her planet and he had owe her for taking care of _ his_ and her daughter for 12 years.

He couldn't think so anything he could do for her now , he couldn't find a way to help her although he really wanted more than anything else. All he could do was …

"Sorry"

* * *

**Bye and wish me good luck on my mid-term ! xD**

**Rain~**


	6. Chapter 5 Relationship Destroyed

**I'm finally rid of my nightmare piece of work , so now I' m free (duh, that's a lie I still have my test) but who cares ? It's Sunday and I'm hyper now from drinking too many coffees lately (I need to study overnight) . **

**Oh well, this chapter is the key to all headache of all Sparxshipping series. Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Yen just got back from school , she was exhausted. Bloom immediately sank into the sofa for an afternoon nap while Yen took a refreshing bath. "Phew , what a relief" Yen said while she wipe her autumn red damp hair. If she didn't tie her hair into her usual twin pig tails , she looked exactly like Bloom, except for the eyes of course.

Yen swung her schoolbag over her shoulders and enter her room. Her room was a mess, but what caught her eye is the book lying on the floor, opened.

Yen forget all about her school work and held the book up to her face. She noticed some of the words are blurred, obviously water had been spilled on it. She immediately stiffen , if Bloom knew that Yen had invaded her privacy, she would have been furious. But judging by the looks, Her mom had not found out about the book yet. So, if she didn't, who did ?

Yen was puzzled who could have saw the book ? Yen ran her hand over the page ; they weren't badly damaged , she could still make out most of the words.

She jumped backwards onto her bed and her hands supported the book above her head. She knew it was a bad habit to read like that, but it's just so much enjoyable reading in her soft , fluffy sheets.

**Chapter 5 : Relationship Destroyed**

Bloom held the _medallion _ thingy up her eye, it is slightly bigger than a gold coin and had a little hole on the top where a ribbon was strap through it . It looks like a necklace. Bloom is lying on her bed with one hand supporting her head. She had almost forget about it , only did she return from Valtor's lair and tidy up her desk did she found it again.

The same question buzzed around her head once more. _Why would Valtor have a thing like that with him ? _There was a line separating the top and bottom half of the medallion , she tried to open it but fail to do so.

Valtor searched desperately through every inch of his hideout. _Where is the necklace ? _No, no, he couldn't lose it, it meant everything to him. Valtor flung the crystal ball across the room as he fell on his back and sat hard on his wounds, Valtor immediately booted back up. It hurt so much, but thanks to the new spells he took from Espero, he could use it to heal himself.

Valtor called for the witches and they appeared shortly, "Where is the task I ordered you a week before?" He asked.

" Bloom ? Why are you still interested in her ?" Icy asked

" She is a worthy enemy, I need to know everything about her_, where she goes _and _what she does_." He slammed his fist on a stone structure.

" Well, she has this boyfriend named Sky, prince of Eraklyon , _petty guy_." Darcy told him.

"And?"

"She was seen meeting him last week and they seemed to have a argue."

" About what ?" Valtor is tired of the trix, they only did what he asked them to. _Can't they just continue the story without asking to do so ?_

"Something about this Diaspro, formal fiancé of Sky. Sky's parents wanted Sky and Diaspro engaged again but Sky didn't want to. Soon it turns out that Sky have no choice but to obey his parents. He told Bloom he would still love her but Bloom refused to share him with Diaspro." Icy ended it.

" hm.. I have a plan." He sneered . Valtor stood up and opened a portal , then he motioned for the trix to follow him.

In Isis…

" Argh !" Diaspro snorted as she flung all her dresses and furniture around the room.

" Please , your highness. " Her maids begged her to stop but did she care ? No, of course not.

"How can you ask me to calm down when Sky cut me on the phone ?" Diaspro yelled at them as if _they had cause the problem._

The maids ran out of the room as a few more gold chains were flung at them. Diaspro looked at herself in the mirror. " Why did Sky choose Bloom ? I'm prettier than her , I have a more powerful background than her and We're engaged in the first place! Bloom thought she could just step in and break our relationship. I wish I can get rid of the stupid fairy Blo- …." Her words trailed off as her saw her reflection in the mirror slowly changing into a man.

Smirking, Valtor introduced himself " Hi, I'm Valtor and I'm here to help you. " He said mockingly but he did mean what he said.

Diaspro stepped back , but she felt someone's presence behind her and she spund around to see the trix. "Who are you? Don't you know who am I ? Guards!"

Icy laughed , Stormy and Darcy followed. " Scream all you want , we placed a sound barrier around your room, you can scream your lungs out but _nobody_ will hear you ."

"Don't be rude ladies, we don't want our guest to feel uncomfortable." Valtor said

" I don't need any help , go away and leave me alone." Diaspro waved him off

Valtor brushed dust off his clothes, " If I did, how are you going to get rid of the _stupid fairy Bloom ? _" He laughed and so did the trix.

Diaspro got what he said and laughed along with them.

Valtor held out a potion and a book "Let Sky drink this , it will mess up with his mind and…. " As Diaspro took the the potion , Valtor told her what to do with the book." This book will show him that Bloom is a witch and he will believe it then…" He didn't need to finish the sentence, Diaspro knew the answer.

"Wow " The winx wondered out when they arrived in Eraklyon. The place is magnificent , huge , and beautiful. "Alone the garden is the size of my house back in Earth " Bloom giggled.

As they entered the palace, Bloom searched for Sky. Finally , she found him at a corner. "Sky , I so glad to see—" She was shocked to see Sky's face. He seemed angry .

Sky dragged her to a corner. " Bloom , I'm giving you a chance to be truthful." He told her

" Truthful ? What did I lie to you ?"

" You know very well."

" I don't . Sky—"

"You are a witch ? why didn't you tell me ? All those talk about Dragon Flame and wings…" Sky grabbed his head, something is wrong with his mind but he don't know what.

"What ? Sky , I am not a witch . I am a fairy !" She blew .

"You think a little illusion spell can work on me ? Diaspro told me everything ."

"What ? You believe her other than me ?"

" There was evidence , the book showed everything.. Bloom I can't believe you lied to me " Sky spat.

"I don't know about the book or what Diaspro said but how can you not trust me ? After all we have been through ?"

" I don't care, You lied to me . And that's a big lie. We're over."

Diaspro saw everything in a corner, realizing the potion is taking effect, she walked over to Sky and whispered in his ear "Destroy this group of witches."

"Sky , no!" But the potion is much too powerful , Sky summoned his guards and took his bow and arrow. Bloom was still trying to accept the truth that Sky was actually going to _kill her_ when she is too late to see a arrow sailing through the air into her direction. Just then , Musa came to her recue "Bloom !" Musa pushed Bloom to the corner and the arrow shot through her right shoulder. Musa howled.

"Musa! Sky , how can you ?" Bloom ran to Musa, carried her on her back can ran as fast as she could. The other winx gasped as They saw Musa on top of Bloom , blood flowing from her shoulder, staining Bloom's gown a bloody red.

"Quick ! to the ship. " Stella and Layla go Enchantix as the rest helped Musa to the ship. But Sky, in a dragon blocked the way.

Riven flew at Sky " How dare you hurt Musa ?"

"She's a witch , Riven . Get out of the way !" Sky yelled as he flung Riven off. Diaspro is enjoying ever second of the movie behind a tree.

The Dragon blew fire at Tecna but Timmy was just in time to save her. " Sky ! this is madness ! Stop it." But Sky couldn't hear him.

Sky aimed a arrow at Bloom, the arrow flew like lighting and went through her leg. "Bloom !" Flora yelled as she ran to her aid.

Stella managed to take down the Dragon as the others helped Bloom and Musa to the ship. As they sailed into the sky, Bloom looked back down on Eraklyon. The hole in her leg hurt a lot but it is incomparable to the one in her heart.

Yen almost but her tongue off, her mom's ex tried to kill her ? She shuddered at the thought an arrow pierce through her mom's leg. She would have died at the pain.

Now Yen have two mysteries to solve, first, who exactly is her father ? Second, who is the mysterious person who went in her room, stole nothing but a glance at the book ? What she last expected was that the answer to both her questions were the same.

* * *

**Sorry for making Sky such a bad person, but he's the headache in every Sparxshipping story. Every time I read one , there's only two possible thing about Sky , either he's not mentioned in the story , or he's the bad guy. If you look at it in another point of view , it is actually quite funny XD. (Sorry Sky fans)  
**

**Some Questions : To answer or not it's ****at your convenience** =)  


**1) So far, Which chapter is your favorite ?  
2) Do you think I'm making Bloom too much of a Mary-Sue ? I can't see so I need someone to tell me.  
**

**Rain~**


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbye Cloud Tower

**Crap. I can't help myself from the lack of typing stories for the past week as I am too bored in my cramped room, So i think like might as well post another chapter before school day tomorrow. So, well here's another chapter. I don't like this chapter because it had that Diaspro creep. But I needed her to break Sky and Bloom, don't worry I'll kick her (not literally) out of the story after I had used her xD fwhahaha *evil laughs* (I sound like Valtor now) . ._.**

**Good news is, next chapter is my favorite. The point of view will be back at Yen's time. ****Next chapter will be like chapter 5.** If you like Yen, say so in your review and maybe I can use her in other stories without the fear of people protesting. Say so if you like the point of view in Bloom's time(meant the story in the book) or Yen's time (talking about now, currently). I'd be glad to write the POV which most of the people like more . ^o^  


**I've decided to accelerate the process of BloomXValtor moment , for you Blade Draco XD .  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Yen woke up at 7 am in the morning , getting ready for school. She looked at the calendar, it's Saturday. Laughing at herself, Yen decided to go back to sleep but she was restless. Crap. Yen tied her hair into her usual pigtails and reach down her bed to open the book. She skipped the blurred page and landed her eyes on the next.

**Chapter 6 : Goodbye Cloud Tower**

Bloom yelled as Tecna pulled the arrow out of her leg. But she hadn't had the worse, Musa's wound is having an infection.

"What happened to Sky back there ?" Stella asked

" I don't know , he just drag me into a corner and started excusing me as a witchhhhhhhhhhh!" She held out the last part of the sentence as Tecna gave another pull at the arrow.

" Ouch ! That sure hurt." Stella shuddered .

"You want to try ? " Bloom eyed her .

"I would but at this precise moment, I'm not looking forward for losing a leg." Stella covered her ears with both her hands as Bloom let out another squeal .

"Finally, the arrow is out ." Tecna is relief.

"Thanks Tecna." Bloom told her

" Now we just need to clean it with alcohol and then it's ready to wrap up, be thankful you didn't get an infection."

"Talking about infection, how's Musa ?" Bloom asked.

"She's in the next room , The nurse is looking after her. She says her condition is very bright but it isn't the worse either" Stella shrugged.

"Poor Musa, she tried to save me." Tears rolling down Bloom's eyes.

"Stop it Bloom, You're making me cry too." Tecna rubbed her eye.

"Come on Girls ! We need to find out how Diaspro made Sky this way and put a stop to it !" Stella encouraged them.

"But … my leg ." Bloom wailed

" You don't need to come… " Stella looked blankly at her.

" But I want to ! Its all about me , Sky's become like that because of me , Musa's hurt because of me. You can't leave me out."

"Okay , Okay you can come but don't beat up Diaspro when you see her, It will ruin everything." Stella pointed out.

"Okay."

The next evening, Stella called to the nurses' office to say that they had fever because of the 'shock' they had the night before. The nurse actually fell for it .

After hiring the pixies to hold cover for them, The winx flew off to Isis, with the help of the red fountain boys.

"Thanks for flying the ship for us, Riven." Stella cooed.

" When I see that jerk Sky again I'll beta the lights out of him for hurting Musa."

" Bloom, why are you so quiet ?" Layla asked her.

" I feel guilty, for Musa, for Sky."

"It's Diaspro's fault, don't blame yourself." Layla was always so strong and so unfearful, Bloom adored her.

Finally they have reached Isis.

Valtor batted his eyelids tiredly as he watched the Winx. He haven't slept in two days straight . He had the Winx watched 24/7 every since the incident in Eraklyon. He need to watch their every step now , they would get revenge on him anytime soon and he _had to be_ ready when they do.

He was right.

He watch as the Winx saw Diaspro talking to herself in the mirror, she spilled everything out. Valtor slapped his hand on his forehead. Diaspro looked smart and powerful from the outside, but her head was empty. A golden statue with copper core is worth nothing. Valtor sighed.

He motioned for the witches, "Yes Valtor ?"

"Get ready shadow monsters on every corner of Tides, the Winx might come anytime and I want to be ready when they do."

"Let me be the one to rip Bloom's pretty little heart out when they do." Icy sneered

" And I'll take care of Stella" Stormy ordered.

"_Prefect…."_ Valtor grinned. An evil grin.

"What ? So Valtor is behind all this ?" Bloom blew

"Damned his butt , I'll rip his jacket to pieces when I see him next time." Layla cursed

" Girls, we must defeat Valtor! For Musa !" Tecna put he hand out and the other winx put their hands together with hers.

"For Musa!" They repeated.

In Tides…

"We must accelerate our plans now." Valtor told the trix.

" Target ?" Icy asked

"Cloud Tower." Valtor roared and continued with a never-ending cruel laugh. The trix followed.

Back at Magix..

"Oh my…" Griffin looked into the pink sky as a huge curtain of black clouds taking over it "This is not good."

She alerted her Miss Faragonda. " Miss Faragonda, I fear Valtor have decided to lay out his plans now. He is taking over Cloud Tower!"

Faragonda thought hard , then she spoke " Bring all of your girls over to Alfea. You too, we don't want to face Valtor alone, he is too powerful. Gather all your girls now, I will alert Saladin." And the receiver went blank.

Griffin quickly sent an announcement across the school and all Cloud Tower is running with witches. Some of the witches gasps as they saw Stormy appeared in the Sky.

"Afraid already ? Its not fun anymore " She laughed then sent a storm over and Cloud Tower rocked violently.

"Quick girls! " Griffen hurried them to the portal at the rear end of the school.

"Ha-ha-ha !" Stormy laughed as she broke a hole in the wall of Cloud Tower and entered along with her two sisters, and Valtor.

"Good job ladies…" Valtor congratulated them.

"They're just wimps." Darcy laugh but Valtor silence her when he heard footsteps a few hallways away.

He hurried over the corridor followed by the trix to see Miss Griffin just in time to send the magic scrolls of Cloud Tower away.

He relaxed and crossed his arms . "Nice to see you again."

The trix gasped " You know her?"

"More than that , We're actually partners ." Valtor sneered

"Go away Valtor , leave my school alone." Griffin was now retreating to a wall. Valtor laughed.

"It seems like my school now …. _You _should go away."

Griffin made a shield and quickly ran to her office. Valtor growled and broke the shield with a click of a finger. " Pathetic" and he went after Griffin.

He soon found her in her office and laughed , then anger immediately took over " You're going to pay for betraying me !"

" What about you betraying Sparx ?"

Valtor spund around to see Faragonda and Saladin appeared. He shouted " Quiet ! How dare you bring the matter up again!"

He shot an evil glowing purple fireball to them but Saladin ran to MissGriffin's side and Faragonda teleported to his right side. Now he is in the middle of the three of them.

"If the Company of Light can take you once , they can take you down again!" Saladin yelled as his staff glowed a brilliant yellow light. The three principals combined their strength and trapped Valtor in between their Triangular shield. But Valtor roared and started to break the shield. The shield wasn't immediately broken but cracks appeared everytime Valtor gave it a blast.

Realizing the shield wouldn't hold him much longer, the three principals quickly teleported back to Alfea.

Faragonda opened the door to her office to see the Winx already waiting for her. "Miss Faragonda ! How are you ?" They asked

" I'm okay , just exhausted . It seems Valtor had gotten stronger since we last seen him. " She sighed

"We can take him down one day , I bet my life on it ! " Bloom spat

Faragonda's eyes widened " No ! You must not ! Haven't I gave you orders before ?" She snapped

"But He is behind the Eraklyon case, we can't let him get away!"

"Oh my .. " Faragonda sigh again as Saladin and Griffin walked in her office.

"It seems like Valtor wants to run the magical dimension by himself." Saladin commented.

"He has gotten very powerful, I'm afraid it will be harder to defeat him this time." Griffin sigh

" We have had a very stressful day so far, Let's leave the talk for tomorrow " Faragonda said and sent them back to their dorms.

"Some things could not wait for tomorrow…" Bloom murmured under her breath. The Winx nodded.

"So now Valtor is currently habituating in Cloud Tower ?" Layla asked

"Duh , Layla" Stella said

"We must act faster, Musa is still in the hospital" Tecna balled her fists.

" So now, we will…" Bloom said as their lay out their plans.

* * *

Oh wow her dad took over the school of witches for himself ? Yen wondered. She sigh . It's clear to her now that her father is indeed not a good man. What had her mother told her when she was young ? _Your dad didn't leave us, he has something to do…_ Oh great. Something to do ? He could probably be in jail this instant and she might not even know about it. Yen wanted to read another chapter, but it's 11 am now she should be helping her mom but Yen couldn't resist to continue a story . _Maybe another chapter wouldn't hurt ?_

* * *

**If you hadn't noticed , It seems like Cloud Tower is taken over in both season 1 and 3 ? It's like all the villains had Cloud Tower set as their target already. I just noticed and it made me laugh.**

**Erm... And I have a poll in my profile, feel free to vote .-.  
**

**Rain~  
**


	8. Chapter 7 See But Can't Touch

******Another .. kind of sad chapter but It's better than the previously one with that Diaspro creep XD She scare all my reviewers away ! Damned her .||  
I used to be Rain97 .. needless to mention because I think i have already told my friends but I'll just put it anyway.  
Also recently I have come up with a story with Cheekymonkey2106 but the first chapter had many typos in it =( my bad... *chuckles* Okay, to stop talking now.  
**

**Enjoy and Good luck !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : See but can't touch**

Valtor looked at his daughter, she is reading that book again. He had never known it had existed until the first day he came into her room. He chuckled softly. Even at the age of 12, she still isn't independent enough to keep her room tidy, _just like her mom_.

Valtor found it more easier to pip at Yen's room through her window because there was a balcony outside which is enough to support him as long as he wished. Valtor knew now that the image of her father is Yen's eyes is an evil and cruel man. He sighed. Hopefully she will read something good about him soon.

Valtor lowered himself down to the ground and ran all the way to the other side of the house. That familiar tree, when he was sure he was outside Bloom's room, he started climbing the tree, ignoring the pipe that he broke a few days before. Valtor steadied himself on a thick branch and stretch his neck to peep at Bloom in her room.

She is still sleeping , he looked at his heavenly angel. He noticed there was two beds in her room. So, she found another man ? He wouldn't blame her . After all, it had been more than a decade and Bloom is only 30, he couldn't expect her to live her whole life alone . Especially when she's an immortal. She looked exactly like she was 12 years before.

He sighed. Should I return to them ? No. He couldn't. He still had matters on his hands. Ever since that day he left Bloom, he had been captured and locked away in a cell. But somehow he had managed to escape, without his physical body. So now all he left was his soul. He still had his powers, but he didn't want to use it. It was somehow limited.

Valtor jumped from the branch and went through the wall into Bloom's room. He let out a soft moan of pain as he landed with a light thud. Luckily it did not wake Bloom up. Valtor got up , swept his burgurdy jacket and studied Bloom's room. _Why isn't Bloom's new boyfriend with her ? _ Maybe he went overseas to work ? But did he know that Yen wasn't his daughter ? If yes then will he treat Yen well ? He had too much questions on his head. Valtor felt an urge to open Bloom's top drawer. So he did.

A familiar medallion laid in it, broken in two pieces with a ribbon held each half. Valtor's eyes shoned. _Bloom hadn't given up on him although she had found someone else_. He felt like jumping with joy. He held up the medallion, it sparkled as new as ever in front of his eyes. Obviously it had been polished often.

_Why…. ? _He knew he couldn't, but Bloom is making him wanting to stay more than ever. He couldn't put his family's lives in danger.

Valtor laid the two pieces of medallion back into the drawer. The click of a closing desk was followed by the sound of an opening door. "Who are you ?" Someone yelled.

Valtor immediately spund around to see Yen looking at him with his own golden eyes. He quickly turned invisible and vanished.

Bloom was woken by Yen's voice. "What is it darling ?"

"Mom, someone was there, at your desk. He is ugly and looks creepy."

"_You came from me , child. "_Valtor commented mentally. He is still in the same spot but he was invisible.

"Yen, there's no one there." Bloom assured her.

But Yen insisted she saw someone 'creepy' "Mom he vanished before you woke up."

"Yen, no one in earth could do that." Bloom wore a jacket as she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"_Of course, I'm not from Earth anyway. Neither are you both." _There's a difference between born on Earth and coming _from_ Earth.

"But Mom….." Yen ran after her and Valtor followed.

Valtor raised his hand and held one of Yen's long, silky, flowing pigtails ( it's the style like Musa's but red in colour) . It gracefully slid through his palms.

"Ah" Yen turned around "Who's there?"

Bloom turned around too "Yen there's no one"

"But I felt like a wind just passed through me "

"You said it, it's just a wind"

" But there's no wind here."

"I think school had messed up your mind"

" Mom-"

"What would you like for breakfast ?" Bloom cut her words.

Yen pouted "Eggs and sandwich"

"_Bloom didn't seem like she is still believing I am alive…But then how did it explain that she still kept the medallion ? " _Valtor thought.

Yen sat on a chair at the dinning table and Valtor sat beside her.

"_You looked so much like your mom, but you held my personality…. the perfect match. "_

"Mom, I think I'm watched"

" Yen, who would want to watch you ?"

" _Me" , _Valtor chuckledBut they couldn't hear him.

"Mom , can I go to Michelle's party tonight ?"

"Okay, but you must remember to study, your test is next week"

"Deal"

'_Deal' , that's what he promised Bloom 12 years ago. But he wasn't able to keep that promised. _A tear fell and landed on Yen's palm –Literally-

"Huh? Where did this water came from ?" Yen gestured towards the ceiling.

"Maybe the roof is leaking " Bloom answered lightly while she place the fried egg and started making the sandwich.

"But it isn't"

"Yen, no one is here besides us."

"But I feel someone."

" That's only your thoughts. Now, eat up." She place the sandwich in front of Yen. Yen held it up and took the first bite.

Valtor cupped his hand and rested his chin on it , "_your're just so cute." He said. _He put his palms against Yen's cheek. "Ah!" She yelled "Someone touched me !"

"Yen—"

"Mom ! I know there's no one here but I feel really creepy."

"_So , don't believe your daughter ? "_

Valtor walked over and stood behind Bloom, wrapped his hands around her waist and place a kiss on her cheek.

Bloom twitched " O-okay , that's creepy"

"I told you mom !"

_Now, who has the last laugh? _

"I think it's just the wind" Bloom mumbled although part of her nerves are yelling the answers to her.

Yen looked at her clock "Mom ! I'm late for gymnastic class ! " Yen quickly ran to her room, grabbed her backpack and "Goodbye Mom!" Then she ran out the door.

Bloom shook her head, cleaned the dishes and when back to her room.

"_Why trouble yourself when you can use magic ?" Valtor _asked . But not literally, if he did spoke, she could hear him and he didn't want to.

Bloom when back to her room, put away her sheets and pillows nicely then sat on her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. " Valtor, are you here ?"

He was immediately on alert, _she could see him ?_

He didn't answer her but he walked over and stood by her side . He looked sadly into the mirror at the reflection of Bloom and himself. He saw them both but Bloom only saw herself.

When she didn't get any answers , Bloom was disappointed, she crossed her arms on the dressing desk and rested her chin on it " Who am I kidding ? There's no one here . Valtor left 13 years ago, if he could return, why now ? "

"_Because he can't". _Valtor thought sadly.

Bloom reached to the drawer pull out the two halves and of medallion. " Why did you left us without a word ?... _Why ?"_

Tears rolled down his eyes and landed on Bloom's cheek , mixing itself with her tears. Bloom felt the sudden gust of wind again and placed a finger on her cheeks, touching the mixture of her own tears and Valtor's. She didn't care much for most of her attention is on the medallion.

Valtor kneeled beside her and he caressed her curly autumn-red hair.

_Please don't cry …I can't stand to see you cry. I never wanted to leave you, I really didn't . Please don't make me want to stay, because I really can't….._

* * *

_Love you Guys!  
_

**Rain ~**


	9. Chapter 8 I Will Always Follow You

**Hi guys ! Here's another chapter... ****Another sad one /.\  
I will really put effort into the next chapter and see the results...**  


******edited by Bearybeach ( sorry i forgot to add this earlier)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : I'll Follow You, No Matter Where….**

Valtor watched Yen in her school through her classroom window. It wasn't very fancy, but small and nice with three blocks of classrooms, one block for labs and storerooms and a single-story block for the cantin . It is in the colour of peach with read three red stripes, each stripes represented a level. He thought she was having a nice time when someone came over to her and yelled " Hey , when are you going to get pregnant ? Remember to call me when you do "

"Shut up Dexter"

"You shut up you goody-goody little girl"

"get lost you creep , stop bothering me."

The boy Dexter spilled his water on Yen and Valtor balled his fists.

"I'm going to skip History class later , its boring" he said

"Don't skip class you meanie , it's bad" Yen told him

"Oh yeah ? I don't wanna be like you, sitting in class all day and listen to you mom _like a dog_. " He spat

"At least my grades are so much better than you."

"At least I don't have a mother who gave birth to me at 17" Yen was close to tears when he said that. Dexter laughed and drank his water. Valtor thought he went too far.

Valtor is shaking with anger, he clicked his finger and the bottle spilled itself onto Dexter. He choked on it and coughed violently. The whole class roared with laughter , Valtor smiled. But then he turned to Yen, sadness was still on her face. Valtor couldn't help but feel sad too. She must have had a lot of this ever since she was young.

Finally, school was over and Valtor saw Yen waiting for her bus to go home. He waited with her, standing in her shadows. Yen was tired, she squatted at the side, resting. Valtor sat beside her and began drawing the sand with a twig. Yen's eyes widened , on the floor, it wrote :" =) don't be sad "

Valtor looked up and saw Yen staring at him, _staring right through him_. She blinked and looked at the ground again, the words and the smiley face were gone. She rubbed her eye and saw that the bus had arrived. Yen quickly grabbed her bag and get onto the bus.

"Phew!" She rubbed sweat off her face and sat on the last empty seat on the bus. Valtor stood beside her. Just when the bus was about to move, an old lady yelled "Wait !" she was puffing heavily. The bus stopped . When the old lady got onto the bus , she sighed when she saw no empty seats. Just then, Yen got up "Granny, here, take mine."

"Thanks, little girl." The old Lady gratefully took the seat

"Let me help you take those heavy bag of oranges too.." Without waiting for the reply, Yen took the bag of oranges and held on to them, her other hand held on to the poles of the bus to steady herself.

"Oh my... Thanks little girl, I seldom meet people as kind as you."

"My mum taught me to help senior citizens" Yen said proudly

"Your mother taught you well" the old lady wiped sweat off her forehead.

Valtor beamed

Finally, the bus stopped . Yen returned the oranges as the old lady got off. Then she fell back into her seat and slept immediately. Valtor swept hair off her temple _"Bloom taught you well" _then he kissed gently on her forehead.

The man beside Yen noticed she was asleep. He took advantage of it and began touching her face. "Hehe, what a cute little girl."

Valtor saw what his subconscious mind was thinking. "You will worth a lot of money, wait till I sell you." He saw the evil spirit of the man spoke behind him.

"HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Valtor roared and the man jumped in shock. "Who said it?" But nobody had heard Valtor's outburst because he had spelled it in such a way that only the man he wanted could hear it.

Then the bus reached another stop again. Automatically, Yen woke up and jumped down the bus along with Valtor. Before he got down the bus, Valtor clicked his finger and the man jumped in fright as his bag turned into snakes. Valtor chuckled.

"Mom! I'm home!" Yen called as she threw her bag onto the couch.

"How's school?"

"Great"

_Great alright, the damned Dexter just insulted your mom._

"Did that boy Dexter bullied you again?" Bloom asked

"No… He's being quite good lately."

_Owh… Yen didn't want Bloom to feel guilty. _Valtor knew Bloom had not taught Yen that, Yen learnt that value on herself.

"Mom, I tired. I'll go have an afternoon nap."

"You have ballet class soon."

"Oh.. I forgot. When I come back _then_ I'll have a nap."

"Go change Darling."

Yen skipping into her room, took her ballet outfit then head for the bathroom.

Valtor entered Yen'sroom and walked over to her desk, the book laying on it. He flipped the pages and stopped on Chapter 5 : Relationship Destroyed. His eyebrows sagged as he thought back how he have been through to break Bloom's heart before. And he had almost cause her to lose her leg. He shuddered as he imagined how it must have felt. It hurt his heart to know Bloom had been through that pain.

"Mom, done!"

"Let's go , you are almost late"

Bloom held Yen's hand as they walked out. Valtor followed them across a few streets and 2 flights of stairs.

"Yen Sparx?" The teacher called out.

"Here" Yen replied.

Bloom sat on a bench as she watched her daughter dance. Valtor sat beside her.

_It would have been so perfect if they know I am here, alive, watching their every move._

Just then, Mitzi walked in, with her daughter . "Trish ! Your late!" The teacher called out.

"Don't bother about her Trish, just go" Mitzi snorted . And pushed her daughter to the studio. Mitzi then sat beside, the other side of Bloom. Valtor eyed her furiously.

"So , where is your hubby ?" She mocked

"Away" Bloom looked at the direction of Valtor

"More like _gone " _She mocked "He must have dumped you for another girl" and Mitzi giggled. "Of course, you won't be so lucky like me . As you know, my husband is a millionaire..." She boasted

Bloom ran out of the room, tears visible on her eyes. Valtor ran after her. He found Bloom sat on the stairs sobbing. Bloom took out the two halves of the medallion. She held it against her chest and sobbed even more.

Valtor –literally- hugged her. Bloom could feel the same gust of wind , but this time it felt warm. She could feel as if the wind understood her. So she let it folded around her as tear continued to flow but she had stopped sobbing.

What Mitzi had said didn't made her cry, it's what she said that _made _her thought back about the incident that made her cry.

Valtor hugged her harder, soothing her back with his hands. "_I'll will always be here for you, no matter where you go…"_

* * *

**Please leave a review if you can ! =)  
**

**Rain~**


	10. Chapter 9 It Begins

Despite the mountain of schoolwork laying all over her desk, Yen ignore them and continue to read the 5-inch-thick book. Something told her this chapter would reveal the truth and she doubt that her instincts were wrong.

**Chapter 9 : It begins**

"What a coincidence to meet you here , Bloom. Miss me ?" Icy mocked. They were in the heart of the enchanted forest.

"Get lost Icy, We're not fighting you today." Bloom waved her off.

"Looking for me, perhaps?" A deep velvety voice came from behind.

The winx spun around to see Valtor floating in the air above them.

"Surprised ?" He said sarcastically

A grin spread itself across Bloom's face . "Very" she answered.

Gone was the usual smirk on his face and was quickly replaced with anger in a blink of an eye. Valtor shot an evil glowing purple energy ball at Bloom which sent her falling to the ground.

Stella avenged her friend by giving Valtor an enchantix sun blast. Valtor growled over the blinding light and returned it with another energy ball. Stella flew in into the woods, flattening some bushes along the way.

After regaining conscious, Bloom did an Enchantix convergence with Layla. The impact sent Valtor crashing to the ground and rolling into the darkness of a cave.

Bloom and Layla high-five but it was short lived for Icy shot an Icy blast to Bloom, she was just quick enough to return one, the impact of the icy and fire energy exploded and broke into millions of sparks which sent Bloom crashing to the ground .Layla watched in horror as her friend's body rolled into the deep dark cave. Icy grinned and motion for Stormy to come.

Stormy gladly strike the opening of the cave with a huge thunder bolt, letting out a giggle of satisfaction as rocks fell , completely sealing the entrance of the winx was horrified, they ran to the cave and started to blast the rocks open. They couldn't for it had dark magic in it. They called out desperately to Bloom but there was no answer.

"You will pay for this Stormy! " Layla yelled as she flung herself at the witch.

"Let's go find Stella" Musa flew into the direction of the forest followed by Flora. Tecna battled Icy while Layla took care of Stormy and Darcy.

* * *

"Argh" Bloom moaned. Her head was killing her and so is her leg. She looked over her shoulders to see a huge boulder on her leg, the one with the wound. with blood seeping out from underneath.

"Okay , 1, 2, 3.." She said through gritted teeth as she yank her leg out as hard as she could. She howled in pain . "Looks nasty " She whispered as she looked at her blood-covered leg, at least it's free.

"The cave would collapse if you continue to scream like that" A deep voice came from the darkness of the cave.

Bloom could make out a figure that is partially concealed by the darkness. But she knew that voice too well…

"Valtor"

His face slowly came into view with an evil grin spread itself across his menacing face.

" You know what will happen do you ? Now that we're alone … " Valtor said mockingly.

Bloom kicked her legs against the rocky surface of the cave, backing up against the wall. Valtor laughed. He gripped her neck with his gloved hand, cutting her supply of oxygen. Bloom fiddled desperately through her pockets.

"I'll make sure I'll enjoy every minute of killing you." He threatened. Valtor raised his other hand, fire sparks appeared at his fingertips, he moved his hand towards Bloom's face, making a scare beside her left eye and laughed when Bloom twitched in pain.

"You know Bloom, I'm actually honored that I had the chance to kill every family member you had—" His voice was cut off when he saw the medallion dangled upon his eye.

"Where did you get that ?" He snarled, releasing his grip.

Bloom fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen "Tides…" She breathed. And limped her way to the other side of the cave.

"That explains it" he nodded "Give it back"

Bloom held on tight to the medallion and shook her head violently.

"How dare you—" he was ready to shoot a fireball at her when she raised her hand, flames surrounded her hand and the medallion in her palm. Obviously threatening to destroy the medallion.

"Hold!" Valtor said "Fine, have it you way."

Bloom smirked. "How do you open this ?"

"You have no right to invade my privacy" Valtor snapped but Bloom threatened to destroy the medallion again.

Valtor shot his hands up "Nevertheless, it's blackmail !" he exclaimed

He lifted his palm , a tiny silver ring appeared and rested on her hands. "This is the key" he walked over to Bloom and showed her.

Bloom took the key, "Looks like a ring" Valtor leaned down , Bloom's bloody leg was staining his jacket.

"Yes, and the carvings on it would fit the holes on the medallion." He yanked his jacket away in disgust.

Bloom fitted the ring onto the side of the medallion and twisted it, a satisfying click came and the medallion bulged open.

"Hey this is a picture of... Oritel and Mariam !" she exclaimed before blacking out.

Valtor sighed, she had lost a lot of blood. He bend over and reached for her enchantix collar, _time to test his theory_. He undid it and thrust the fabric apart, there it was ! the unmistakable dragon-like birth mark.

Now things had changed, his mind was tore between saving her and leaving her here to die. He reached down and carried Bloom bridal style. Her leg was still dripping with blood. Valtor decided to save her, _I'll probably regret this soon but …_" Haiz" he sighed and walked towards the other end of the cave.

* * *

Valtor looked in vain behind a tree as the winx brought Bloom inside Alfea, he had left her outside the school and sounded the alarm so the winx would come to look.

_At least she's save. _He thought.

_What ? Valtor ! You're going crazy _He was surprised as what he just told himself.

_I am a dark wizard, my purpose is to wreck havoc to the world and cause destruction . I am not suppose to be friends with a fairy , or anyone . _He constantly reminded himself before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

**Sorry , it may not be very well-written because I'm so tired.  
**

**Rain~**


	11. Chapter 10 A Twist

**Chapter 10 : A Twist**

"Bloom !" Stella screeched into her ear and Bloom jumped in shock "Ahh! Where am I?"

"You're with us" Flora assure her.

"Where's Valtor ?"

Stella looked confused "We found you outside Alfea"

_Valtor brought me here ?_

"We are making another trip to Cloud Tower"

"_What?_ We cant defeat Valtor" Bloom was searching her clothes for the medallion, but she found nothing.

_Valtor must have taken it._

"Bloom, since when you have no faith in yourself ?" Stella asked suspiciously, then she dragged her arm "Come on, Tecna and Musa have gone already."

"_What?"_

"We have no time to lose !" They quickly transformed and flew out.

"Pathetic fairies, you thought you can stop me that easily ?" Valtor sneered

Tecna and Musa was chained against the wall, they faces reflect a look of total defeat. Just then, the wall exploded , Stella and Bloom. "Hand down Valtor !" Stella shouted , but before she could finish her sentence, Valtor cast a darkness spell on her.

"Let's see how long you can stand without light, _fairy of the sun and moon"_ he spat.

"Valtor.. but.. " Bloom started but she was silenced by Valtor.

"_But what ?"_ and he sent her breaking through the wall into the next room. Before the winx knew what had happened , They were all sore and chain to the wall with Musa and Tecna..

"Sorry" Bloom apologized to her friends.

"I couldn't believe you are still stupid enough to come here looking for me." Valtor rose up from the floor and was in front of Bloom.

"Why are you doing this.. ? " She spoke and he laughed.

"Why ? Isn't this what I am supposed to do ? To wreak havoc and caused destruction ?" he asked her back.

"But when we're in the cave you …"

"I did _what? _ Being nice to you ? That was when you had something _ I want_ " he took out the medallion and waved it in front of her eyes.

"you saved.."

He laughed so loud that the chain rattled "Where's the fun when I can't kill you.. " he leaned in closer to her "slow and _painfully._"

"I thought we were friends" She finally whispered.

"_Friends ?_ You're too naïve Bloom, you think a mere 4 hours together could bring an end to this? Tsk.. Tsk... tsk…" He turned and walked away as his jacket flipped behind him.

* * *

Valtor trampled upon his office, _that was fun._ But why didn't he feel happy ? The joy of torturing fairies ? He slumped onto his chair and thought carefully.

_Valtor…_

He got up and looked around. There was no one. So who spoke ?

_Valtor, we could communicate through the Dragon Flame._

"Bloom?" he called mentally "What do you want ?" he adds as his voice turned into a sneer.

_Please, free my friends.. _

"On what condition ?"

There was silence, then the reply came in shortly.

_You owe me.._

"Owe you ? Owe you what ?"

_My parents.. you made me lost my parents… _

He thought for a moment, she was right. "Fine, which two?"

_Three, you cause the Ancestral Witches to kill Daphne._

She was sharp, he could not deny that Daphne's death was part of his fault. "So, the question leads to not who will go, but : who will stay…"

_Me.. I'll stay, let them go._

"You are willing to sacrifice for your friends? How pity"

_It's not about pity, It's because I loved them. Now, do it._

He watched as a cloud of purple smoke filled his crystal ball and the image of the cell appeared. He waved his hand and the three fairies faded away.

_Thank You._

"I'm not going to say welcome , you know " He was surprised that he could still joke.

_It's okay, so how are you planning to kill me ?_

"I haven't thought about it." He fiddled his chin then added "How about stabbing you to death ?"

_Ouch ! Painful one._

"I guess I'll let you choose , stabbing , suffocating or burning."

_What if I just bit my tongue and die now ?_

"No!"

There was a soft chuckle, _Why not ?_

"That would be painless"

_Not exactly_

" How can you still talk so relaxingly when you know you are so close to dying?"

_Because I know my friends are save._

"I wouldn't guarantee I will let them go again if they came."

_Then my ghost will haunt you, just wait and try._

He had actually felt pleasant talking to Bloom. "About the sentence you said earlier, I think it could work."

_About what ?_

"Well, that you.. and …I…being _friends_?" He nearly throw up at the word 'friends' , never did he know he would use it one day.

_It would be nice._

"What makes you think, In four hours, that we could be 'friends' while the whole world wouldn't spare a minute to the thought ?"

_Because I believe in good than bad._

"Do you have a clue that I am constantly watching you every moment ? Stop fiddling with the chains, it won't work."

_Better try than never._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk ... Tha chains are tearing your hand out..." He hesitated before speaking "Want a rest ?"

_Would be good._

He clicked his fingers and the chains broke, Bloom fell to the ground with a thud. He clicked his fingers again and she teleport to his office, sitting on the couch.

"Thanks" Bloom told him.

Valtor walked over and held up her wrists, they was a cut around it dripping with blood. "Looks bad"

"Thanks to you, sudden change of altitude?" Bloom eyed him.

"You are no exceptional, I remember 'someone' is begging me a moment ago."

Bloom scowled.

Valtor proceeded to bandage it for her. Bloom looked at him as he wrap the cloths around her wrists. She knew she liked him, but maybe it's just a crush ? I meant she just saw his good side for a mere 4 hours, one swallow doesn't make a summer. Besides, She knew she shouldn't have anything to do with the enemy, let alone a relationship.

"Done" He swept his hands and stood up.

"Can I go back to Alfea?" She asked innocently.

"What do I owe you this time ?"

Bloom thought for a moment. Then she stood up, looking at him in the eye.

Followed by leaning in and kissed him.

"That"

* * *

Wow, Yen had always thought that is was something her father did that made her mom yearned for him so much. The last thing she had expected was the other way around. So , what's next ? Yen wanted to read another chapter she knew it was too late. So, she slapped the book shut and slept.

* * *

**Okay, I know Valtor is a little OOC, but i cant think of anything else . XD sorry . :P  
Lycory-**


	12. Chapter 11 Too Many Worries

**Hi guys, I think I'm going to post a lot of chapters this week; because the school holidays are here and I have so much time on my hands (since my mom don't allow me to go out with my friends) so i thought i would kill my time by typing, a lot. So... cya !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Too Many Worries**

"Bloom, what are you smiling at?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Nothing.." Bloom tried her best to keep her composure but she knew she was bad at lying, luckily , Flora didn't seemed to notice. She spread herself on her bed as she thought back what had happened between her and Valtor.

"I was really worried what Valtor would do to you, you know you shouldn't sacrifice yourself to save us like that." Flora made her promise that the Winx will always be with her no mater what.

* * *

"Valtor… I don't know what to do" She complained as she drew circles on Miss Griffin's desk as she spoke to Valtor.

With his two legs crossed and, rested on the table lazily, Valtor answered "Don't stress yourself with it, my dear."

"How can I not worry !" Bloom stood up "Every time my friends tried to make me talk about how I got out from your lair, I kept quiet and they seem to think the wrong way. Now they're trying every way to make me happy and I feel guilty about it ?"

"What's the worse I can do besides destroying you ? Rape you ? I don't do that to little girls, especially when your underage." He said simply, unaware that his sentence had greatly offended Bloom.

Bloom shivered at the thought, but shook it off almost instantly, "Most probably, but what am I to tell them?"

"Don't" he said, and shrugged "We might as well walk every step possible at this moment" he withdraw his legs as Bloom seemed to twitch her nose at the sight of his dirty shoes. "Until we reach the end."

She flared "Then what ? Jump off the cliff ?"

"Relax" he calm her down "I'll think of something."

"I _hope_ you will" She sarcastically. Then she stood up, spread her hands and put them at either sight of the table while she tip toed until her shadow loomed over Valtor. It gives her the feeling of being the one with power "Now, tell me about the medallion. "

"And why should I ?" he imitated her voice.

"I think I deserve to know very well." She snapped

He reached to his second drawer and took out the medallion, he opened it and gave it to Bloom. "This is a very powerful. Actually, it's a bond. Forged with the blood of Orital, Mariam, Me, you and other people in history who held the dragon flame."

"So , what does it do ?"

"It could make allow anyone who uses it to gain full access to the Dragon Flame. Well of course, the person who uses it must also possess the Dragon Flame in order for it to work."

"No wonder you wanted it. But why didn't you use it?" Bloom wondered.

"Everything has it's disadvantages, the energy consumed would be demanding, possibly fatal. I will only use it when the situation is a real emergency."

"I see" She nodded.

Valtor noticed Bloom was looking at him with obvious amaze and surprise in her eyes.

"Something wrong my dear?" he asked

"You know, I'm really not used seeing you when you're not trying to kill me." She answered honestly.

Valtor laughed "So do I." Then he inched his face towards hers' "So, do you like big, bad Valtor more?" he leaned his forehead against hers'.

"Depends" she answered smartly.

Valtor chuckled and kissed her, short and passionate.

Bloom kissed back but almost instantly, she parted. "Where's the trix? Won't they see us in Cloud Tower."

As if he remembered something, Valtor laughed so hard that the chair rocked violently. "Them? Don't remind me."

"Then surprise me"

"Those three good-for-nothing thought the fact I sent them to take over a small realm was an honor. When I'm actually arranging the time to meet up with you."

Bloom laughed along with him.

* * *

As soon as Bloom was gone, Valtor paced around his room like a tiger. He had spend a huge amount of time thinking about Bloom's problem but so far, came out with no solution.

He sighed heavily as he sank into his chair. Valtor knew he had spoiled his reputation by being a criminal, he didn't want Bloom to walk his steps just because they wanted to be together.

Moreover, he wanted Bloom to lived up her name as Princess of Sparx and savior of the magic dimension , twice.

But if that were to come true, their affair must be kept in secret, hidden and unknown.

"When can we ever hold hands in public ?" he sighed before turning in for the day.

* * *

Yen was surprised, so her dad wasn't a bad man after all ! Her mom had changed him, but where is he ? She walked over to her crystal clear French window and stared into the night sky. _Somewhere out there is an answer. Some where out there is her dad, the missing piece to this family all those years. _Yen was unaware then she let out a sigh, literally "Dad…"

Valtor's ears pricked at the word. He had been sleeping under Yen's balcony the whole night. When he heard the familiar voice which resembled Bloom's, he got up from his sitting position as he stared at his daughter in her pajamas two floors above the ground. He had heard her question, he was ever so eager to call her daughter face to face; to care for her like a father did , but he knew he couldn't. Yen would never know that the answer to her question is so near yet, so far. Valtor look at Yen as she looked into the sleeping city of Gardenia; with his voice a nothing more than a squeak, he whispered "I'm sorry Yen….. I'm sorry I couldn't come home."

* * *

**Love you guys ! (Dont take this too personally, I think I'm just going hyper... curse you my emotions).**

**Lycory~**


	13. Chapter 12 Couldnt ? or Wouldnt ?

**Flamechild1998 : What a colourful way to describe me … xD It's perfect**

**Thanks to a couple of people, your Pms made me eager to continue and brought back the interest I had in this story when I first started it. Thank you.  
**

**As for Valtor returning, I promise you he will. But it's a long way from there. This story is going to be like 30 chapters… or more. For its like two stories combined together, how Bloom and Valtor came to be together, and Yen's life. So.. Stay tuned, I've got two weeks to spend and I know my fingers are screaming to press those buttons on my keyboard...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Couldn't ? or Wouldn't ?**

Valtor continued pacing around his office but he still had no solutions. He growled in annoyance as the sound of familiar high heels clicking lightly on the marble filled his ears. As expected, Icy stepped in, "The realm of Jaoicea has been well taken care of, Valtor"

He nodded and waved her off.

She couldn't help but asked "What's bugging you these few days?" the question has been continuously spinning in her head for a couple of days.

"None of your business" was all he said.

Icy flared "I think I deserved to know, you've been in your room for three days straight and I don't even know if you want to take over the world anymore!"

"I said- " his voice now dangerously low "—it's none of your business"

Icy knew better than to talk back, so she left.

After another hour, Valtor slammed both his fists on the table , angry at himself for not getting a solution. This was a hard task, and he cannot afford to lose anything.

* * *

"Bloom," Flora spoke worriedly "You have been very quiet these days." She walked over to Bloom's bed , who was lying lazily on it and fiddling with her phone.

Although it is already 12 noon, Bloom was still in her pajamas "I'm okay Flora."

"Is it something Valtor did to you in Cloud Tower?"

Bloom looked up from her phone and laughed "What's the worse he could do to me?" she said, repeating Valtor's words.

"How are you and Sky lately ?"

She'd hit the nail.

"Sky ?.. I haven't heard of him for a longtime." She stammered.

"Why not go look for him?"

"No way, Flora ! We're over. " She fought fiercely as she sat up.

"Bloom, If Valtor did anything to you, Sky would never leave , ever."

"Flora, he did nothing to me."

"Then tell me, how did you escape?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered "Not now, I'll tell you later." Bloom shrugged her shoulders and fell flat on her face against her pillow.

Flora shook her head and left the room.

When she heard the click of the door, Bloom turned and looked at the ceiling. "Valtor… please tell me you've got a plan."

* * *

Sky looked at Bloom through her window. He was sure Valtor had done something to upset Bloom. He had already snap out of his spell, or at least thinks he is. And now he wants Bloom back.

He looked at her in vain from some branches, Bloom was walking down the stairs now, he would wait for her.

Bloom strolled through the forest, nothing better than some fresh air, until someone jumped down from a tree, "Sky?"

"Bloom, listen, I know everything. Let me tell you, if Valtor did something…"

Bloom shook his hands off "He did nothing and, to make it clear, we're over !"

But Sky insisted something was wrong with her "Please, Bloom. If Valtor had touched you or.."

"_What?_ And I thought only my friends thought that. He didn't do anything." She finally shook him off as she stomped away.

* * *

"Valtor, you've got to help me! My friends, and Sky are driving me crazy !" Bloom complained when she arrived at his place that night.

"An Ex ? Interesting. I would like to see him challenge me.." he smirked

"You've got to be kidding me. He don't stand a chance."

"Exactly."

Bloom chuckled "But don't, I don't want him to die on my conscience."

"Fine, but if he's bugging you again, tell me and I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Ouch"

Then he said "Aren't you supposed to go back now? It's four in the morning."

"Nah, I don't want you alone as long as possible" She shot back

"And why is that so?"

"Duh, you're surrounded with women." She mocked "Your entire life. No wonder you kept long hair and started using make ups." she grinned

He raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

She laughed " Well, you know, Faragonda, Griffin, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, The Ancesstral Witches... the winx and so on. Those purple on your eyes.."

"Jealous?" he smirked "I'm honored"

Valtor stood up from the desk and went over to the couch where Bloom was sitting and kissed her .

The first time, Bloom kissed him back.

As soon as he parted the kiss, he did it again.

After a few repeating actions, Bloom was slightly annoyed "If you did that too often, I'll slap you."

But Valtor shifted his weight on top of her, causing her to fall and lying on the couch.

Then he kissed her again, on the neck this time. He strapped his jacket off and flung it to the floor.

Valtor swept hair away from her neck and chest as he kissed almost every part of her body. Bloom just let him do it.

Then he started to strap her shirt down her shoulder , Bloom closed her eye as she knew what was coming. But it didn't. For he instantly got up and put his jacket back on. "Sorry"

Bloom sat up "For what?"

"That"

"But It's not illegal"

"For me , no. You, yes."

"I was willing to do it !"

"But I'm not, You're too young."

Bloom stood up "Let's face it, we know how this relationship is going to end. And I wanted more time together when it does!"

Valtor understood what she meant – They are just living on borrowed time. He sat down and let her rest her head on his shoulder "I know Bloom, I know. But that's not the way."

Valtor could feel water staining the fabric on his shoulder as she spoke "I do too. But I don't want it to end this fast. There are too many people, too many things between us. This will never work. But at least we had."

Then she added "Faragonda presented the Water Stars to us this morning, I'm afraid they would want to use it on you…. And they want me to do it."

He stared deeply into space, as though gathering thoughts. That night did not seem to end well for they parted silently.

When Bloom had gone, Valtor got down to thinking again. He had been doing a lot of that lately and was sure he had lost a lot of brain juice.

He walked towards a human-sized mirror and stared at himself.

He had a horrible thought in mind and he couldn't bring himself to think about it. In order to save Bloom's reputation and her life, the only solution is to - break up.

But he couldn't do that, could he?

As looked at his reflection in the mirror as he asked himself,

_Couldn't ? or wouldn't ?_

* * *

**Just in case you don't get it, the answer is wouldn't : Valtor ****didn't want to**** part the relationship, not that he ****couldn't**** part it. There's a difference :) .**

**Bad news, My mom has given me a maximum time limit to play the computer because she believes all this typing is a 'game' I am playing.. I told her I'm typing a story and not playing a game but she wouldn't listen. *pouts*  
**

**Maybe one day she'll know, but now I'm not looking forward to tell her I'm still into cartoons x.x  
**

**Lycory-**


	14. Chapter 13 A Change In Fate

**Hi, this is Ly 5 in the morning...(just kidding, it's 6). Well, you have been warned. I'll post chapters crazily this week :PP.  
**

**Well about last chapter, I _am_ surprised that the author's note is getting more attention than the story. And cute isn't the best way to describe it... maybe extraordinary. Anyway, glad to know I am not the only one in this kind of situation.  
**

**To Blade Draco : If my mom knew that the thought had even crossed my mind she'll murder me.  
**

**To Flamechild1998 : Yeah, I was thinking about my other story and suddenly the thought snapped into my head and it's too funny. I couldn't resist not to write it down. :)  
**

**This chapter will be the cliff hanger. We will be getting back to Yen's life soon.  
**

**I really wanted to finish one of my stories so i can start on another one but ... *sighs* curse myself for making such long stories T^T .  
**

**Ly-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : A Change in Fate**

That night, Sky had secretly followed Bloom to Cloud Tower.

"Bye, Valtor. Oh and I won't be coming tomorrow, I've not slept for three days because of you." She yawned.

He sat on a branch as he whispered under his binoculars, "So, found someone else?"

Bloom was making her way back to Alfea, when suddenly, Sky jumped out from a bush. "What are you doing here?" Bloom gasped in shock.

"Found a new boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Oh," he sneered "The one that's taking all the headlines in the newspaper this month,"

She gasped "You've been spying on me?"

"And I'm glad I did. How could you do this to me?"

"You trust Diaspro, and that's the straw that broke the camel's back."

He fought to confess, "She put me under a spell, It wasn't my choice to choose."

"Oh really ?" She clicked her fingers and a potion appeared, the love potion Valtor gave to Diaspro. "How do you explain I found this?" she uncap the bottle and pour all of it's contents on the floor. "Diaspro did not let you drink the potion, your mind was clear all along."

He _was _surprised "How did you get that?"

"I may fail my grades, Sky. But I'm not a fool" She explained "Did you really think I would let Diaspro get away after what she did to you? We've ransacked her room."

"Valtor is twice your age, he's probably old enough to be you father." He tried to convince her to turn back.

But Bloom was stubborn, as always. "That's not how I see."

"He's evil."

"He could change himself because of me."

Sky though for a moment, then he spoke "He don't have a future, you won't have one too if you go with him."

Then she really lost it. He was right, Valtor don't have a future, _They_ won't have a future together.

Bloom didn't want to look at Sky anymore, so she started running to her dorm. To her surprise, standing at the corridor, were five shadows.. "Girls?"

"No wonder…" Stella breathe those words out.

"That explains your weird altitude lately.." Tecna added.

"Bloom! How could you ?" That was Musa.

"Please guys, I can explain." She pleaded as they entered their dorm.

Valtor looked at her through his crystal ball, he indeed had caused her a lot of trouble. And he couldn't help to admit that Sky was right, he's age didn't match Bloom, he's evil, brought nothing but trouble and most of all, he don't have a future. He could only see two possible paths in his future, one : to lived a life in the shadows, to live on the run and never able to see the light. And, two : death.

"Bloom, you can't trust Valtor. He's a villain" Flora comforted her, her words seemed mean but her tone was soft, and gentle.

"Flora, I know I can. And this time, I'm serious." Bloom was glad Flora was with her, the others had refused to talk to her and went back to their room.

"What if he's trying to use you ?" She guessed.

"I'm sure he won't. I trust him, and I hope you trust me too."

"I do, Bloom. But this is too…. Shocking." She admitted.

Flora walked over to her bed and slept in silence. Bloom twisted and rolled uncomfortably in her bed, she could not take the awkward silence so she flew to Cloud Tower.

"Back? I thought you said you wouldn't come today…" She could tell he was in the mood to joke, but she wasn't.

"They know." She said firmly.

Valtor blinked.

"And now they're accusing me of cheating on them. "

He placed his hands on her shoulder and forced her to sit on his lap "Everything is going to be alright." He said, before whispering a spell.

Her eyes widened "You got a plan?" And then she blacked out.

Valtor supported her as she fell into his arms, "Sorry, this is the only way."

He laid her on her favorite couch in Miss Griffin's office as words started to form in his mind. _This wouldn't do, We had to, I have to. To end this short and painless, before I did something wrong. Like last time._

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the darkened curtains as the sun climbed up the hill, Bloom groaned when the blinding sunlight hit her eyes.. "Valtor?"

She could feel the soft, fluffiness of the cushions and assumed she was laying on her couch. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked, her clothes scatted all over the floor. Bloom sat up in shock, _What happened last night ? _But she couldn't remember anything.

She could roughly guess, although had no recollection of anything, what had happen as she quickly got up and put on her clothes in embarrassment, now she knew why Valtor had said sorry when the first time he attempt to do that.

Bloom quickly flew back to Alfea, only to see one of the roofs on fire. "What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with worry but also shock and angst, when she saw Flora.

"Valtor's here, destroying Alfea!" Flora yelled as she summon some ivy to stop the tower from falling.

"Impossible!" Bloom was far more concern about Valtor than Alfea, which made her feel guilty. She snapped out of her thoughts as familiar screams filled her ears, "Help!" Bloom immediately forget about Valtor and flew into the direction of the screams. "Girls, no!" She yelled as she saw Valtor cast a fire barrier around them, making escaped impossible as the barrier is shrinking slowly.

Without hesitation, Bloom shot a fireball at the barrier. As a hole appeared in it, The Winx flew out into freedom, supporting an unconscious Musa.

"Valtor! What are you doing?" She called out to him, tears starting to form at her eyes.

"Destroying Alfea !" He roared in joy as he saw the fecundity of his destruction. Fairies were running at every corner of Alfea, classrooms exploding ,screams and yells came from every inch of the school.

Faragonda had got her hands full and was too busy to bother about him.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt people anymore." Bloom cried tearfully.

"Bloom, I told you! He was lying , you shouldn't have trusted him." Tecna yelled from behind, Bloom turned and only managed to see her head behind the raging flames. Valtor and her was now in the middle of a burning fire ring.

"I have warned you many a time, my dear, about your naïve altitude. Now it seems it is it that cause your failure." He laughed

"You said you loved me…" She whispered over the flames, but he laughed.

"I do, but now I've got what I wanted…." He sneered "you are useless."

She looked confused "You got what?"

"Forgotten ? Then let me refresh your memory, last night…" it was enough, for Bloom waved her fists as the fire came to life and start burning the blanket of grass laying on the floor.

"How could you…" she said as tears cascaded rapidly from her face.

"This is life, deal with it."

"Bloom!" it was Stella.

Bloom turned around to see a box flying into the air and landed on her hands… "Use the water stars!" Stella yelled .

Bloom gripped the box hard as her knuckles turned white, she took another glance at Valtor before making the final decision. If she wasn't wrong, she could see a drop of tear rolling down his cheek at the far end of the ring.

Valtor balled his fists as he tried to convince himself. _Why are you crying Valtor ? Isn't this what you wanted? _He was prepared to die. _You may die, but Bloom will be save, she will go back to Sky and forget you. She will be a queen and live the rest of her life in luxury._

He forced the tear to dry up as he waited for Bloom to use the Water Stars.

But Bloom on the other hand was still in a catch twenty-two situation, questions pounding on her head for answers. At last, the fire grew even more as The winx yelled out to her "Quick Bloom! Do it!"

"Don't tell me you'll miss me , Princess. Are you that _weak ?_" Valtor said in a mocking tone. He had decided she needed more pressure.

Bloom shut eyes out of all the yells and mocks, her mind is torn between believing that Valtor still loved her and the fact that he had taken her virginity.

Finally, she opened her eyes as she whispered "But I don't want to fight you."

* * *

Yen's eyes widened, _Her mom is going to kill her dad ! _ Is her dad dead then ? But if she hated him so much, why she missed him so ? And did she came not because they both are willing to but her dad had taken her mom when she was unconscious, she was going to flip to the next page when her door swung open and her mom appeared at the entrance "Yen ! Where did you get that book ?"

* * *

**I didin't want to put that paragraph(the one I've underlined), but I cant help it. xD**

**Sorry Sky fans for making him a bad guy, very bad in my case. But I've thought of a happy ending for him thanks to a drama my mom forced me to watch yesterday afternoon.  
**

**I know there's many question needed to be answered. So if you are a patient little reader you can wait:) , for those who are impatient you can PM me for answers, I will be glad to answer them for you : in detail, if you wished.  
**

**Cya!**

**Lycory~**


	15. Chapter 14 Family United

**Chapter 14 : Family United**

"Yen ! How could you take my stuff like that?" Bloom scolded her daughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I really need to know.." before she knew what was happening, the book was ripped from her hands. "Mom, please !"

"Yen, you aren't suppose to know…" Bloom said while, tears cascading down her cheeks as she walked out of Yen's room.

"Why not?" Yen ran after her mom. But Bloom had locked herself in her room.

"Moom!" Yen shouted while banging the door. "Mom ! please ! I've read to the part where you're going to kill dad." She heard her mom's sobs are getting louder as she realized her mistake.

…

Bloom looked at the ancient book, she hadn't really know why she had wrote it in the first place. Probably she couldn't resist to see those memories fading away.

"Mom !"

Bloom knew it was unfair to stop Yen from knowing her father like that, but it's for her own good. Yen's banging sounds on the door is deafening, Bloom clapped her hands around her ears.

"Mom ! Please, I need to know. You can't stop me now that I'm half way on the book."

"Yen, you shouldn't have started it in the first place !" she scolded.

"Mom, please. I know it's my fault but I really wanted know. I've never met dad."

"What's the point ? He'll never come back."

"That's what I need to know why !"

"It's better if you don't know, at all."

"Mom, please !"

Drops of tears are staining the book now, Bloom hugged it as she wrapped her blankets around her head. She wanted to shut herself away from the world, she wanted to be alone.

Soon Yen got tired of banging the door and slumped to the ground "Mom…"

Bloom knew her daughter is laying on the floor outside, she wanted to go out and hug her but she couldn't. She wanted Yen to get back to her room and give up on the book.

Bloom sat up as she looked at the door, Yen's shadow seeping from the opening underneath "I'm sorry Yen. I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

_Bloom… _

"Huh? Who's that?" Bloom asked no one in particular, she could feel a gentle breeze coming through the window. She walked over to the window and closed it but she was still shivering.

_Bloom…_

"Who's that ?" Bloom looked around, but there was no one. She walked back to her bed , still hugging the book and tried to sleep.

Tears were falling, and she couldn't stop it. She felt a hand trying to rub off the tear as a figure slowly form itself on her bed. "Valtor?" She talked to the misty figure.

_Yes, Bloom. It's me._

"You're back ! What happened?" She asked, while touching his misty figure, her hand went through his belly as she felt a gust of wind swarm through her body.

_I've been held prisoner. My soul is all I've left._

"How did it happen?"

_Long story.._

"So why have you come back ?"

_I'm here on behalf of Yen, She deserves to read the book._

"What? To let her know how you tried to enslave the magical dimension and nearly got me killed?"

_No, she deserves to know about her family._

"Why ? I don't think she's old enough yet."

_She is, I've been following her for a month. She's a good girl._

"You've been back for a month and not come out to see us ?" Bloom cried, she was angry now.

_You are having a good life, you've got a good job, good husband. I didn't want to disturb._

"What do you mean?"

Valtor's eyes flew to her bed.

_I'm glad you've found someone else._

"What?" her eyes blazed "It's that what you thought?"

_Isn't it ?_

"How could you think of me like that?"

_You didn't ? But the bed .._

"I've been waiting for you!" She exploded and got up from the bed. "This bed was meant for you ! And to think you don't even have the heart to come home !"

_I'm sorry, I didin't know._

"Do you _know_ how it feels ? To wait for somebody who… who.. will never come home! Every knock on the door for ten year brought me the small little hop that you will return. And yet you on the other hand said you NEVER meant to come home ? " She forced herself to spit the words "And I've been waiting for twelve years ! Tweleve years…." Her last sentence slowly turns into a sob as tear began to fall.

Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as she spoke, no one knew it would turn out like that.

"I've been waiting for so long and you come here to tell me you never thought of coming home? You know that breaks my heart don't you? " She sobbed.

_I'm sorry, I couldn't. Darkar had my body trapped, I've only left my soul._

"You should've come to us, we can think this through together! " Bloom exploded.

"Mom! Is that Dad? Please don't argue. I'm sorry !"

Bloom calm herself down at her daughter's voice.

"How are we going to fix this?" she sighed

Valtor caressed the book…

_She deserves to know._

"You really think so ?"

_I know so, I've been following her for a month. She's mature enough._

"I hope so." As Bloom held the book in her hands, she slowly opened her door to see Yen sobbing on the floor.

"Mom!" She hugged her.

But Bloom looked ay her sternly "Yen," Then she moved aside to reveal Valtor standing behind her, Yen blinked at the man she had saw in her mom's room two weeks ago, "Meet Dad."

**Lycory~**


	16. Chapter 15 The Adventure Begins

**Sorry for not updating as my computer when ka-boom and so now here's the 16 chapter and sorry for the horrible rush thing.  
**

******I know fanfiction made the image of the book covers incredibly small so I've posted it in here : ****lycory . deviantart . com**  
All my book covers will be posted in there too. :) remember to clear the spaces in the link ^^

* * *

**Chapter 15 : The Adventure Begins**

Yen was still staring at her phantom father when he sat on the kitchen table. "Are you really dad?"

Valtor nodded and reached to take her hand, but Yen refused. "It's impossible." she breathed out. But Bloom assured her "Yes, Yen it's true."

Yen was still struggling to accept the truth, "So are you dead or not?"

Bloom rolled her eyes but Valtor calmly answered her "Yes and No."

"So what does that mean?" She shot back.

"Lord Darkar, your mom and my archenemy, has captured my body and purify my soul from it, so now I cannot feel anything or whereabouts of my body and who knows what he's doing with it ?" He calmed down as he adds, "However I do know that he had returned to Shadow Haunt."

Bloom arch an eyebrow "What makes you think that?"

He smiled "I know him, the most dangerous place is the safest."

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go kick his ass from Earth to Magix and back." Yen stood up in excitement.

"Yen, do you know what a kind of man is Lord Darkar? He would kill you the instant he knows you're my daughter !" her father ordered her to sit back down.

"But we can't let him get away" Yen protested.

"And we can't let you die too." Bloom added.

"But we can..." Valtor started and instantly flinched when Bloom hit him with a fist.

"Don't you dare put _my _daughter in danger." She yelled at him but he looked at her in wonder. "What?"

"Did you just touched me?" He asked

"Yeah, so?"

His eyes shone with excitement, "I ain't supposed to be anything to anyone but... you just."

Sparks formed behind Bloom's eyes as Valtor , her and Yen said in unison, "Dragon Flame Essence."

* * *

"Why wouldn't this stupid car start?" Valtor growled as he tried to activate the Porch he stole.

Bloom rolled her eyes "Off all the places, you shouldn't steal it from a car repair shop."

He blinked " I never thought of it."

"Why are we doing this again may I ask?" Yen said in annoyance, she's not used to steal stuff.

"To help you father get back his physical form?" Valtor answered but a voice boomed into his ears.

"Quick ! The guy's coming back!" Yen's voice rang from the back seat. "Just use magic!"

"Why have I never thought of that?" Valtor grunted as Bloom waved her hand and the car started to come to life. And they boomed off into the night.

"Glad to finally be alive again." Valtor laughed as he turned the starring wheel.

"Yeah, right after I gave some positive energy of the Dragon Flame to you." Bloom wipe the pride of his face smartly.

"Hey ! Stop!" no doubt those voices belonged to the police.

"Mom! The police are here ! Faster faster faster !" She urge as Valtor stepped hard on the paddle and the car practically flew.

Bloom and Yen hugged each other in fright as they blasted into a forest. "Mom ! Do you and Dad always does risky stuff like this in Magix?"

Valtor smiled as he desperately spun the wheel around and around again. "Always Yen, Always."

"The Airport is an hour away." Bloom told him.

"What?" He choked "We're not going to the airport, we're going to Magix !"

"How do we do that?" Yen asked.

"With an overwhelming forced of speed..."

"Don't tell me..." Bloom's eye widened in horror as a cliff appeared in front of them.

Yen grabbed Bloom's neck until she almost choked as Valtor flew into the air. "Ahhh..."

* * *

"Ugh, where are we?" Yen grunted as she sat up from her position.

"Yen, Welcome to Magix." A weary voice came from the front sit as a door of the car broke down.

"Great driver you are, I wonder how you even got your license." Bloom said as she kicked the door of the car open.

"I learned it all from a book." He blinked at her before squeezing out of the confined space.

"I think I'll take back what I've said." She gave another yanked and was out.

After when they've all got up, Yen blurted "Wow" in wonder at the place they're in.

"This is the enchanted forest." Bloom introduced to her as she walked over to a tree and caressed it.

"Okay now what should we do ?" Yen wondered out loud.

"First," Valtor said "You must learn the basics of your powers, the Dark Dragon Fire."

He clicked his finger as a fireball appeared in his hands, "Like this" and he flung it to a tree, it exploded into flames.

"Wow awesome !" Yen tried to make one too but barely sparks appeared. "How does it work?"

"You need to focus all your energy into your palms"

After a few more failed attempts, Yen finally gave up. "I can't do this. Mom!"

"Yes Yen?"

"Help me, I can't do this." She pleaded.

Without warning, Bloom shot a small fireball at her. Yen gasped and held out her hand, to her surprise; the fireball stopped and stood on her palms. "I did it!"

Valtor rolled his eyes "That's catching one, not producing one." he paused and pointed to the fireball "Now, kill it."

Yen closed her hands in attempt to distinguish the fireball, but it exploded into flames and burned some of the trees.

"Oh my, looks like you need a lot more training than I thought..." her father sighed before killing the flames around them.

**Lycory~**


	17. Chapter 16 To Shadow Haunt

**So, Hi My Past readers, longtime no see. I've finally finished the 16th chapter and just informing you, the next chapter would be the second last page of Bloom's diary. So, have fun. By the way, sorry for the quality this one holds.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16 : To Shadow Haunt  
**

"Yen! Put more focus on your flame!" Valtor urge as Yen pushed as much energy as she can on the little spark on her hands, but instead of growing bigger, it is becoming fainter and fainter at every second. "Dad, I can't!"

"Give up, Valtor. She tried her best." Bloom snapped. "If you keep pushing her she'll eventually burn down the forest."

Valtor turned from Yen to Bloom, "There isn't much time! If I don't get back my body so-" but then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Bloom was instantly alert, "Out with it!"

"It's nothing.."

"Valtor!"

"Fine! My soul will die if I don't get my body back in two weeks."

Bloom was speechless, "We have to get to Darkar's lair soon. But how did he even defeat you?"

Valtor sneered, "He cheated for all goodness' sake."

"Who's Darkar?" Yen asked.

"A bad man, Yen. A very bad man." her father told her. "But we're not ready to defeat him for now."

"But you will die if we don't soon!" Yen exclaimed.

"Yen, your powers don't come until 16." Bloom said.

Yen exploded, "But we even have 4 weeks, let alone 4 years."

"Well, I have a plan. Before I escape, I know Darkar should be having his yearly meditating by now. He will be vulnerable." Valtor said. "We could attack him."

"How long does he do it?" Yen asked.

"A week"

And so that only leaves them seven days, they have seven days to get ready. Darkar's lair wasn't far; but it will take a longtime to made it into it – safe. Frankly speaking, Bloom and Valtor both know Yen is a burden.

"Yen..." Bloom began.

Valtor hastily finish her sentence, "You can't come with us."

"Why!"

"Your too young, we can't let anything happen to you."

"But you said we're a family!" There was no deny to admit that, she was right. But still... if anything happened to Yen, Bloom would never forgive herself. "No."

"Mom! Dad, say something."

"You can't come." Valtor snapped, "And it's final."

Yen sulked.

"However, I could tell you something about Darkar's liar." he said and Yen brighten up a little.

"I think it would do me good to know some too." Bloom said as Yen and her sat closer to Valtor.

"I've found out the exact location of the heart of Shadow Haunt, it lies below the cave where Layla and the pixies were captured last time. All we need to do is break the heart and Darkar will lose all his magic. Then defeat him will be easy."

"Great, now when can we go?" Yen asked.

"No we, it's Bloom and I." Valtor said, "You can follow but stay away from Shadow Haunt."

"Fine," Yen thought, _better than not following at all._ "Mom, may I have the book back?"

"Sure, dear." Bloom handled her the thick book. Yen's eyes goggled over it, it seems slightly thinner than she'd last seen it.

Finally when night came, the family slept as an exciting day awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, wake up time to go!" Yen kicked at her sleeping father's shoulder.

"Yen, we are going to fight for life, not to the theme park." Bloom yawned as she sat up.

"It is exciting for me!" she said, "Tho I'm not going to see anything."

"So how do we get there?" Bloom asked, "Shadow Haunt is protected, we can't just teleport there."

"I could," Valtor stood up as his spirit faded and appeared again. "I just need to sense the location of my body and I might be able to find the way to teleport there." He closed his eyes as he focused and snapped his fingers. Then they were instantly at the outsides of Shadow Haunt.

"Wow!" Yen exclaimed.

"You stay here dear, and we will go inside. Bloom, where is the tunnel the Winx made during their last visit?"

"It might be somewhere here..." Bloom said as she picked up a stick and poked though the soil. A part collapse and Bloom shouted, "Bingo!"

When they were inside the tunnel, Bloom felt weaker at every moment. "I think I need a rest." she finally said.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go alone." Valtor settled her down on a rock.

"No, just wait for me a moment."

Valtor search through his mind for some spells, and finally came out with a solution. He waved his hand and a Bloom glowed a dark purple. "What is this?" he heard her exclaim.

"It's a dark spell, now Shadow Haunt will only detect you as a dark magic user. Therefore it wouldn't absorb your magic."

"Thanks, I feel better already." she said as she got up and they continued their journey to Darkar's lair.

Yen on the outside, was reading the book. _So, what had happened? _


	18. Chapter 17 Final Goodbye

**I've updated faster already, so don't hate me ;) . Anyway, here's another chapter of Bloom's diary.  
**

**Reply to Princess of Flames : You got it write girl! :DD I'm so happy you got the catch.  
**

**.:~Lycory~:.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Final Goodbye**

"I can't do it." Bloom said as she threw the Water Stars into a corner where no one could get it.

"Bloom!"

"Well well, too bad. Because it's _my _turn." Valtor said as he raised both his hands, ready for attack. But something unexpected happened – a huge comet missed his head by a few inches and hit Alfea's building. Dust particles flew in the air as everyone cough violently.

"Bloom!" It wasn't clear who have said that. But at that moment, everyone was calling out the names for their closest friends. And Valtor's was – "Bloom!"

Relieved at the sight of Stella helping Bloom out of the ruins, Valtor turned back to where the coment could've possibly come from. There, stood the last person anyone, even Faragonda, had expected to see – Darkar. "Good morning, _brother._"

"I am no brother to you, Darkar. How did you possibly come back?" Valtor had asked the question that every one of the Winx wanted to, and soon they got the answer.

"Dear brother, do you think I am that easily destroyed? Don't forget you are under my orders when we destroyed Sparx together. So, if alone you were already such a hard task for Magix, let alone me." Darkar bragged as he flew above Valtor in the sky. "And so I faked my death and work under cover to rebuild my strength. By the way, thanks for destroying part of Alfea for me."

Valtor balled his fists, "You will never get away Darkar."

"Not until I destroyed Alfea and gained my revenge."

"Over my dead body." Valtor sneered and the Winx gasped.

"Valtor's on our side now?" Stella asked.

"I told you he wasn't bad!" Bloom squealed but then she wanted to ask him so many things. That moment wasn't the right time, so she waited.

"I don't trust him." Layla pointed out, she had hated him the most since he destroyed her realm. "He is unreliable."

"Now is not the time. Darkar really had gotten a lot more stronger than we last saw him, I doubt our Enchantix are enough to stop him now." Flora said. Although she didn't really approved of Valtor, she trusted Bloom.

"I agree, and after this, we want answers." Tecna said as she slapped her hand with the others. "It's time you go back where you came from, Darkar!"

But the metal freak laughed hysterically, "_You?_ Oh, please."

"You're forgetting me." Valtor said.

"It is still missing something" Darkar commented and Bloom flew from behind. "Me, I suppose" she said before striking him with a dragon ball. Darkar wasn't fast enough to avoid it and he flew to the ground, knocking Valtor over.

"Stop this madness before someone gets hurt." Valtor warned him as they rolled and struggled.

"That is what I wanted. You are my brother, you're suppose to be at my side!"

"Yeah, your brother and being treated like _dirt._ I am just another of your minion who mindlessly served you. But not now, Darkar." Valtor said as Darkar struck his chest and he flew backwards.

Darkar got up and swept his chest, "Never disobey your master."

"Come on, girls." Stella shouted as they attacked Darkar, but he easily overpowered everyone of them. Even Bloom was heavily defeated.

"It's no use." Flora said. "We aren't strong enough."

"Even Valtor is helpless," Layla said. "We need a plan."

Bloom glanced at her surroundings; trying to figure out a plan. If the muscles don't work, maybe the brains do. Then she remembered the medallion, and what Valtor had said. _It will allows a Dragon Flame user to excess maximum potential to the Dragon Flame._ Maybe that's their only solution, but she remembered the consequences – it would take a lot of strength and stamina, possibly fatal. But Bloom couldn't care less. Besides, she could see it hanging on Valtor's coat.

Unbidden, she automatically ran to him. But he was one step ahead. "Give it to me!" Bloom shouted as she tried to snatch the medallion.

"No, it's my job to do this."

"It'd my school to save!" she argued.

Valtor pushed her away, "Just let me do this... Let me so something to prove myself worth forgiven. To cover my sins."

"But I'll never see you again." She protested.

He held her hand to say a last goodbye, "I will come back, that's a deal." with that, he pushed her away and activated the medallion.

* * *

Yen reached into her pocket and took out the same medallion mentioned in the book. So that's what the purpose it held? But the one she is holding has broken into two, would it still be useful?

She paged to the next page, there was none, but the little shredded pieces of paper made it obvious someone had tore off the last page. _Mom?_ But why would she wanted to tear her book?

Every one of her instincts told her something was wrong, so Yen dashed into the hole, leaving the book lying outside and looked for her parents. Something just isn't right.


	19. Chapter 18 Tying Loose Ends

**Last page of Bloom's diary! :D the next chapter would be the last of this story.  
**

**.:~Lycory~:.**

* * *

"Mom!" Yen yelled when she entered the spacious cave from a narrow path. Her parents were struggling in vain to fight the one they called Darkar, her dad was not very helpful for he was still in his spiritual form.

"Yen? Who told you to come here? It's dangerous!" Bloom shouted.

The creature called Darkar spoke,"Well, well. Look who's here, my little crea-" but before he could finish, Bloom struck him with a fireball. "Don't dare you hurt my daughter!"

"Really, Bloom. You should let her know the truth."

"No!" her anger exploded as she flung a fireball at him again.

"Yen, come here." Valtor dragged her, but Yen's eyes were on the piece of paper that fluttered to the ground from Bloom. It must've been the last page on her diary! Yen managed to grab it before Valtor dragged her into an alley. "Yen, we must find my body as fast as we could so I could help Bloom. In the mean time, she will hold Darkar back to buy us some time."

"Yes," Yen obeyed as she unfold the last piece of the diary as she ran through the tunnels of Shadow Haunt with her father. It seems half the length of the normal chapters, but neither does she know that it will change her life forever. Finally they found Valtor's body, lying on a piece of huge ice peacefully.

Yen began reading the last page while Valtor work to get back his body.

**Chapter 18 : Tying Lose Ends**

(This is in Bloom's POV. Only the diary entry.)

He was gone, just like that. He gave himself up to save Alfea. I fiddled at the broken medallion at my neck while I watched from my window at the cleaners cleaning up the mess Valtor and Darkar had made. It was a huge relief for the whole school but I had suffered a huge loss.

"Bloom's acting weird these days." I could hear Flora talking to the others outside our room.

"Her face lost the golden hue ever since Valtor was gone." That was Layla.

Yes, I admit. I had been very down after I had lost Valtor, no one had owned up for the mistake but then again, no one should be blamed. It was meant to be. Memories of the incident five hours ago flowed back as I eyes threatened to cry.

_Valtor? There was a blinding light that came after he'd activated the medallion. But sadly and not surprisingly, both Valtor and Darkar had gone, leaving only dust and black smoke at the place they stood a moment before. I was ready to leave when I caught two gleaming things on the floor. Walking closer, I saw it was the medallion._

We held the Dragon Flame, we understand each other by heart, we have gone through so much – evil and soft ones and now all those are gone. Just like that. I couldn't take another look at Alfea – the place I lost the one who I was close to. So I ran to the enchanted forest.

I could hear the animals celebrating the victory of the light, the insects are singing happily and the pixies are opening a party. I was the only one who was dull and down. Suddenly, I heard voices of two people nearby. Was it Valtor and Darkar?

Holding only the tiniest hope, I ran towards that direction and found... _Sky_ and _another girl_?

"Hi" he said. After what I've did to him, I felt slightly ashamed. "Hi, I said. And this is?"

"My new girlfriend, Jennifer." he smiled and I returned him one – genuinely, "I'm happy you found someone." I waved at Jennifer as she waved back sweetly, I'd noticed her face in the magazine as Princess of Pellista.

"So, how are you and Valtor?"

"We had an argument. He tricked me into bed and now he's... gone." I said sadly.

Sky blinked. "I didn't know.. sorry. But there is something I ought to tell you." his face is now red with guilt.

Question marks filled my head as I asked, "What?"

"That night... I was actually...spying on you." he twiddled his fingers as he spoke, "He didn't do anything."

My eyes widened, "So he didn't do... that. That night?"

Sky straightened himself and nodded, "Yes, all I saw he did was laying you on the couch and he snapped his fingers so your clothes were gone. At first I wanted to run in and hit him in the face but before I could, he just vanished."

* * *

(Back to normal POV)

Yen yelled.

"What's wrong darling?" Valtor asked, now back in his physical form.

"If you and mom didn't.. before you were gone. How did I born?" Yen howled.

Icy sweat rolled down his temple before he huffed and heaved his cheat. The truth just _had_ to come sooner or later. Bloom is going to kill him. "Yen," he said before putting a hand on her shoulder, "You are not our biological daughter. Darkar made you."

And so that's the reason Bloom tore the last page out.


	20. Chapter 19 The Final Battle

**Chapter 19 : The Final Battle**

"What?"

"Yes, Yen. My creation. You are designed to be even stronger than Valtor." Darkar's voice boomed as he entered the room, with a badly scarred Bloom. He flung her to the floor. "You are made from the light and the dark Dragon Flame. With both halves of the flames united, you are stronger than anyone could imagine!"

"Bloom!" Valtor shouted as he dived for her. "You will pay, Darkar."

Yen's eyes flew to her unbiological father, then to her mother. "I.."

"Yen.. no..don't help him" Bloom breathed.

"Yen..." Valtor urged her.

"Join me, Yen. We will be invincible!" Darkar persuaded her. But Yen isn't the type that would do evil, then again, the offer was tempting.

"Leave our daughter alone!" Valtor roared as he shot bolts of purple lightning towards Darkar. He flew back and slammed into the concrete limestone. However, Valtor was not satisfied, his powers was far more destructive before, now it was rusty.

"She's not your daughter, idiot. She's made." Darkar snapped as he return Valtor a dark black energy ball. Valtor could just avoid it in time and it flew past him, exploding when it hit the cave and made a huge hole in it.

Valtor gripped his fists as he dragged Bloom away from the scene. "She is! After all she was made from my and Bloom's Dragon Flame. Our blood followed in her veins."

"I was the brains. And you are merely just another experiment of the Ancestral Witches, Valtor."

When Darkar said that, he'd gone too far; Valtor flung himself towards the dark phoenix in an attempt to strangle him -literally- "If it's the last thing I'm going to do I'm will kill you if it means we die together. You influenced me to destroy Sparx, you demand respect from me, you ruined Bloom's life and now you want to take my only daughter. Dream on, Darkar!" he roared before they both rolled towards the cliff -the hole Darkar's energy ball had made- and below lies thousand of meters above the ground.

However, Darkar's metal fingernails came in handy, he clawed at Valtor's arm, digging out his flesh; Valtor howled in pain as he let go of Darkar and cringed on the floor.

"You lose, brother." Darkar grinned as his eye flashed. He got up and raised his hands, a fire phoenix raise from behind as a black aura appeared around him in a spherical shape.

Yen was looking speechlessly at this horrible sight. Something told her Darkar wanted to get rid of her family once and for all, and she couldn't let that happen. But she was still having a hard time deciding.

"I...I.." Yen stammered. "I am no creation! I am the daughter of Bloom and Valtor!" as she said that, she pluck the medallion from her sweater and used the same spell which she memorized from the book.

"Yen!" Bloom and Valtor shouted, they were afraid of losing Yen, the scene was like what that had happened thirteen years ago; but this time, it was Yen, not Valtor. Darkar shouted in pain.

To explain briefly, even tho the medallion broke, it was now two pieces and therefore two times stronger. So...

"Noooo!" Darkar howled in pain before fire burned around him and a bright light radiated from Yen.

After the intense light dimmed down, Bloom and Valtor was surprised that .. they haven't lost their daughter, and to make it perfect, Yen was wearing her Winx outfit.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "but why didn't I vanished like you did, Papa?"

Valtor smiled, "I guess Darkar was right when he said you were the greatest invention ever made."

Bloom nudges him weakly, "But in our eyes, you are always our daughter."

"I am, and forever will be." Yen beamed.

"And I think it's time this family goes on a vacation." Valtor said, gripping his bloody arm.

**Yen's POV**

Now that all this horror is gone, we are finally back to our normal life. "Yes, all these dangers isn't the life I wanted to live with." I said. "But now that both of you are not my biological parents, is it okay if I still call you Mom and Dad?"

"Of course you can." Mom said, "But what about the birth certificates and school documents? The DNAs wouldn't match if we had it tested for any reason."

"There's always some hocus-pocus," Dad said, "A little of mind altering should do the trick." and that's why I like him. Dad always seemed to have a solution to everything.

Dad and I helped Mom out of Shadow Haunt through the tunnel we used when we got in. There, I saw the book lying on the terrain outside the tunnel. I looked back Shadow Haunt – the place where my life had almost ended. And the place where I found the truth that will marked me for life, but Mom and Dad wanted me to know that these facts will not change anything.

I picked up the book before I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around - Dad. "It's time to go home, Yen."

"Yes, It's time to go home." I repeated before Dad waved his hand and rocks fell from the ceiling, sealing the tunnel up completely.

Subsequently, Dad helped Mom on her feet while I hugged the book. I had slipped the last page back into it's place although it was worn out. This is the dairy of Bloom Sparx, daughter of Oritel and Mariam, last heir to the throne of Sparx. Now that Bloom has moved on, this is now the book of me – Yen, daughter of Bloom and Valtor.

* * *

**It's finally finished ! Yay ;DD So now for the ratings, please rate to help me tho I would be so happy if you did because I wanted to know what readers think I'm lacking on. Flames accepted ^^**

**max ratings is 5 and minimum is 0. Please Rate!  
**

**Grammar : ?/5**

**Contents (Plot) : ?/5**

**Charaters(How I've made them and how you think about them) :-**

**Valtor : ?/5**

**Bloom : ?/5**

**Yen : ?/5**

**Anything else ? : **


End file.
